Biss zum Ende der Freundschaft
by Hoehlenschlund
Summary: Bella und Edward sind seit dem College befreundet. Doch dann geschieht etwas, das alles verändert
1. Prolog

Vorwort

Hier stand ich nun. In meiner linken Hand hatte ich unsere Reiseunterlagen und starte

gedankenverloren auf die Anzeigetafel des Flughafens von Phoenix. Ich hatte große Probleme mich zu konzentrieren. Plötzlich zog etwas an meiner rechten Hand. Es war Vanessa, meine Adoptivtochter, die mir einen ungeduldigen Blick zu warf. „Wann kommt denn endlich das Flugzeug?", quengelte sie. Ich hockte mich hin, um auf gleicher Augenhöhe mit ihr zu sein. „Gleich, mein Schatz.", sagte ich liebe voll und strich eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. Es war eine Fügung des Schicksals, dass wie ausgerechnet jetzt in den lang ersehnten Griechenlandurlaub flogen. Weit weg von meinen Problemen. Dabei war ich bis gestern noch vollkommen glücklich gewesen. Meine kleine Tochter war ein Engel und ich hatte einen Freund, der mich liebte. Zu mindestens dachte ich, dass er mich liebte. Und dann war da noch mein bester Freund. Er war immer für mich da gewesen. Also gut. Schön. Fast immer. Deswegen war ich auch sofort zu ihm gefahren, als ich meinen Freund beim Sex mit dieser Schlampe erwischt hatte. Er hatte mich liebevoll in den Arm genommen und getröstet. Alles war wie immer gewesen. Und dann … hatte er mich geküsst. Der Kuss war unglaublich gewesen und ich hatte ihn erwidert. Ich machte mir nichts vor. Als Kumpel war er wirklich toll, aber er war absolut beziehungsunfähig.

Aber ich greife mir selbst vorweg. Wenn ihr mich wirklich verstehen wollt, muss ich weiter ausholen. Rückblickend betrachtet fängt die Geschichte an, als ich anfing zu studieren. Sie fängt an, kurz bevor Edward Cullen in mein Leben trat.


	2. Verlassen

Vielleicht sollte ich mich erst einmal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Isabella Marie Swan. Aber ihr könnt ruhig Bella zu mir sagen. Nicht dass ich etwas gegen meinen Namen hätte, aber Bella gefällt mir einfach besser. Ich bin ca. 1,60 groß, habe braune lange Haare und schokoladenbraune Augen. Ehrlich gesagt, finde ich, dass meine Augen das einzige Hübsche in mir sind. Was könnte ich noch über mich erzählen? Ich habe einen großen Bruder, Tom. Er ist 29 Jahre. Er ist fast 1 ½ Jahre älter als ich. Das ist Grund genug für ihn, sich oft als großer Bruder aufzuspielen. Es nervt stellenweise ganz schön. Manchmal ist es aber auch süß, wenn er sich als mein Beschützer aufspielt. Er hat dieselbe Augen- und Haarfarbe wie ich. Er ist groß und hat eine sportliche Figur, die das unterstreicht. Ich dagegen bin ziemlich schlank. Ich habe es auch mal mit Sport versucht, aber ich habe ziemlich schnell wieder aufgegeben. Wie sage ich es am Besten? Ich bin so unsportlich, dass es schon fasst an körperliche Behinderung grenzt. Früher war ich auch ziemlich tollpatschig, aber dass habe ich mittlerweile ganz gut im Griff. Mit Sport dagegen konnte sich mein Körper nie anfreunden. Der größte Unterschied zwischen mir und meinem Bruder ist je doch: Er sieht mit seiner leicht gebräunten Haut richtig gut aus, ich mit meiner blassen Haut bin eher durchschnittlich. Auch wenn mein Bruder steif und fest behauptet, ich sei sehr wohl hübsch. Über dieses Thema haben wir schon des Öfteren diskutiert. Wir sind uns aber bis heute noch nicht einig. Als ich mit der Highschool fertig war, folgte ich Tom aus dem verregneten Forks in das sonnige Phoenix, um dort zu studieren. Rene und Charlie, unsere Eltern, waren darüber zu Beginn nicht wirklich begeistert, dass ihre Kinder so weit weg von zu Hause studierten. Aber da ich mir in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, Kunst und Englisch in Phoenix zu studieren, ließ ich mich nicht davon abbringen. Tom war auf meiner Seite. Das war ein echter Trost für mich. Schließlich sahen meine Eltern ein, dass sie mich nicht umstimmen konnten und geben nach. Dass Tom am selben College war und ein Auge auf mich werfen konnte, spielte dabei bestimmt eine tragende Rolle.

Und dann begegnete ich Edward. Ich war erst wenige Wochen auf dem College als mein Freund ohne Vorwarnung mit mir Schluss machte. Er war sogar zu feige es mir persönlich zu sagen. Stattdessen bekam ich einfach nur eine kurze E-Mail. (Ein Computer mit Internetanschluss war die Bedingung meiner Mutter für mein Studium in Phoenix gewesen. Sie schrieb mir jeden Tag E-Mails und war stocksauer, wenn ich nicht gleich antwortete.)

Hallo Bella!

Ich glaube du stimmst mit mir überein, wenn ich sage, dass unsere Beziehung keine Zukunft hat. Ich studiere in Seattle und du in Phoenix. Das kann auf Dauer nichts werden. Wir hatten eine schöne Zeit, Lass uns das nicht durch eine hässliche Trennung kaputt machen! Ich wünsche dir ein schönes Leben. Irgendwann wirst du vielleicht wieder jemanden finden.

Gruß Andrew

P.S.: Melde dich nicht mehr bei mir!

Ich las die E-Mail immer wieder. Wollte wirklich 2 Jahre Beziehung einfach wegwerfen? Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein Ich versuchte ihn auf seinem Handy zu erreichen, doch er ging nicht dran. Erst beim 11. oder 12. Versuch wurde abgenommen.

„Ja?", erklang eine genervte Frauenstimme.

„Ich wollte mit Andy reden.", sagte verunsichert, „Ist er da?" Ich hörte im Hintergrund Geflüster. Was war da los?

„Was gibt's?", schnauzte er mich an.

„Ich bin's Bella. Ich …", weiter kam ich nicht.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst dich nicht mehr melden!", sagte Andy und legte auf.

Ich versuchte noch ein paar Mal ihn zu erreichen, doch er hatte sein Handy ausgeschaltet. Plötzlich bemerkte ich, wie mir die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Erst vereinzelt und schließlich liefen mir richtige Sturzbäche über die Wangen. Jetzt verfluchte ich die Tatsache, so weit weg von zu Hause zu studieren. Ansonsten würde ich jetzt zu einer meiner Freundinnen fahren und mich bei ihr ausheulen. Wir würden eine Liebesschnulze ansehen, jede Menge Eis essen und über Männer ablästern. Doch das ging nicht. Also ging ich zu dem einzigen Menschen auf dem Campus, den ich damals kannte. Meinem Bruder. Nur mit Mühe fand durch meinen Tränenschleier die Wohnung von Tom. Er teilte sich die Wohnung mit einem Kumpel, aber ich konnte mich in dem Moment nicht an seinen Namen erinnern. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass mein Bruder zu Hause war und dass er allein war. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag hatte ich Glück. In dem Moment als ich an seiner Tür klopfen wollte, kam er gerade nach Hause. Er sah mir sofort an, dass etwas nicht stimmte. So wie ich aussah, war dass auch kein Wunder. Es gab zwar kein Eis, aber dafür heiße Schokolade. Anstatt einer Liebesschnulze sahen wir uns „Die Insel" an. Das war zwar kein Liebesfilm, aber der Anblick von Ewan McGregor entschädigte mich dafür voll und ganz. Tom setzte sich mit mir hin und redete mit mir über alles. Er hörte mir aufmerksam zu und unterbrach mich nicht, aber sein Gesicht verfinsterte von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr. Als ich geendet hatte, gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr.

„Dieser Arsch.", fluchte er, „Ich habe dir immer gesagt, dass du viel zu gut für diesen Typ bist."

„Aber wenn ich zu gut für ihn bin", schluchzte ich, „warum hat er mich dann verlassen?"

Tom antwortete nicht, sondern verleierte nur genervt die Augen. Und so diskutierten wir hin und her, ob die Trennung nun gut oder schlecht war.

Als es Zeit war schlafen zu gehen, bestand Tom darauf, dass ich bei ihm schlief. Ich wusste warum er es tat. Es war sein Beschützerinstinkt, der sich nun wieder bemerkbar machte. Er wollte verhindern, dass ich etwas unheimlich Dämliches machte und Andy die Möglichkeit gab, mich noch mehr zu verletzen. Zum Glück hatte Tom ein eigenes Schlafzimmer und ein breites Bett. Das war das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren, dass wir im gleichen Bett schliefen. Anstelle eines Nachthemdes bekam ich von Tom ein T-Shirt und eine Trainingsanzughose. Als ich gegen 10 Uhr aufwachte, war ich dankbar dafür, dass Samstag war. So musste ich wenigstens keine Vorlesungen über mich ergehen lassen. Ich drehte mich leicht und warf einen Blick auf meinen Bruder. Er schlief noch tief und fest. Langsam schlich ich mich aus dem Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter mir. Ich wollte grade ins Bad, als sich eine Hand von hinten auf meine Schulter legte. Ich drehte mich um und da stand auf einmal ein junger Mann mit grünen Augen und verwuschelten bronzefarbene Haare. Er hatte das Gesicht eines Engels und ein unbeschreibliches schiefes Lächeln.


	3. Sind denn alle Kerle gleich?

„Guten Morgen, Schönheit.", grüßte er mich.

Im ersten Moment wusste ich gar nicht, was ich erwidern sollte. Was hauptsächlich daran lag, dass ich morgens immer etwas länger brauche, bis meine grauen Zellen richtig arbeiten.

„Hey", brachte ich schließlich mit Mühe und Not heraus.

Er ließ meine Schulter los und taxierte mich abschätzend mit seinem Blick. Oder anders ausgedrückt: Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er mich mit seinen Blicken auszog. Dieser Eindruck verstärkte sich, als das schiefe Lächeln in ein dreckiges Grinsen überging.

„Du musst die Neue von Tom sein.", meinte mein Gegenüber plötzlich, „Wenn du dich bei ihm langweilst kannst du gerne zu mir kommen. Übrigens: Ich heiße Edward."

„Das kannst du gleich wieder vergessen.", ertönte auf einmal die Stimme meines Bruders.

Wann war er aufgewacht? Ich hatte mich zwar bemüht ihn beim Aufstehen nicht zu wecken, aber allen Anschein war mir das nicht geglückt. Nun ging ich zu ihm und stellte mich neben ihn und funkelte Edward wütend an.

„Warum?", fragte Edward unschuldig.

„Weil ich dir den Hals breche, wenn du es nicht tust.", antwortete Tom

„Reagierst du bei allen Mädchen so? Oder ist sie etwas Besonderes?", wollte Edward nun wissen.

„Sie ist etwas Besonderes.", sagte Tom und legte einen Arm beschützend um meine Schulter.

„Deswegen brauchst du mir doch nicht gleich den Hals zu brechen.", meinte Edward.

„Stimmt", gab Tom zu, „Normalerweise würde ich dir wegen so was nur den Kiefer brechen. Aber sie ist auch _meine Schwester_. Und deshalb breche ich dir den Hals."

„Uups", entfuhr es Edward.

„Ja. Uups.", knurrte ich.

„Das tut mir leid.", sagte Edward und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand verlegen durch die Haare, „Das habe ich nicht so gemeint."

„Wie hast du es denn gemeint?", schnauzte ich ihn an.

Wenn ich etwas nicht leiden kann, dann Männer die keinen Respekt vor Frauen haben. Erst recht kurz nach dem Aufstehen. Tom kannte mich gut genug, um Edward Brötchen holen zu lassen. Ich schnappte mir meine Sachen. Dann ging ich ins Bad, duschte und zog mich an. Als ich fertig war, war Edward noch nicht wieder da. Es war auch besser so. Für ihn. Tom der durch mein Mienenspiel wusste, wie sauer ich war, versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

„Edward ist normalerweise nicht so.", erklärte mir Tom.

„Ach wirklich?", fragte ich und zog die linke Augenbraue hoch.

„Würde ich ansonsten mit ihm zusammen wohnen?", hackte mein Bruder nach.

Das war ein Argument. Ein sehr gutes sogar. Doch mit diesem ersten Eindruck hatte es sich Edward erst einmal ordentlich bei mir versaut. Ich wartete nicht auf das Frühstück, sondern ging lieber sofort nach Hause. So wütend wie ich war, hätte ich nur etwas gesagt, dass ich hinterher bereut hätte. Ich war gerade erst zu Hause zur Tür rein gekommen, als auch schon mein Handy klingelte.

Es war meine Mutter.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, mein Schatz?", fragte meine Mutter besorgt, „Lass dich von der Trennung nicht runter ziehen! Andrew war nicht gut genug für dich."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Tom hat mich eben angerufen.", gestand mir Rene.

Ich schnaubte genervt.

„Er hat es nur gut gemeint.", lenkte meine Mutter ein.

Ich seufzte ergeben. „Ich weiß ja, dass er es nur gemacht hat, weil er mich lieb hat."

Und dann telefonierten wir eine halbe Stunde, wobei wir das Thema „Andy" erst einmal unter den Tisch fallen ließen. Meine Mutter redete so viel wie möglich, nur um mich abzulenken. Es blieb lediglich bei einer Stunde, weil der Handyakku meiner Mutter alle war und sie nicht wusste, wo sie das Ladegerät hingetan hatte.

Die nächsten Wochen waren relativ unspektakulär. Ich ging oft Tom Besuchen, wenn es seine oder meine Zeit zu ließ. Aber das geschah relativ selten. Wenn ich ihn doch mal besuchte, ging ich nach wie vor Edward aus dem Weg. Ich hatte nach wie vor sehr unfreundliche Gefühle ihm gegenüber. Das änderte von einem Moment auf den anderen, durch ein einziges Erlebnis. Und das kam so.

Ich hatte den ganzen Samstag mit Tom verbracht. Nachmittags waren wir zu ihm nach Hause gegangen, um den Tag mit DVDs und Pizza ausklingen zu lassen. Tom hatte mir versprochen, dass Edward übers Wochenenden mit Freunden unterwegs war. Doch als Tom die Tür aufschloss, fletzte Edward auf dem Sofa. Ich wollte schon kehrt machen, doch Tom hielt mich fest und zog mich mit in die Wohnung. Ich wusste, was er dachte. Warum er mich nicht gehen ließ. Und er hatte Recht. Es war kindisch. Ich könnte ihm nicht während des ganzen Studiums aus dem Weg gehen. Edward sah mich an und setzte sich dann aufrecht hin.

„Wir haben einen schlechten Start gehabt.", begann er, „Und das ist ganz allein meine Schuld."

Da konnte ich ihm nicht widersprechen. Aber ich verkniff mir jegliche Reaktion, weil ich wirklich einen Neustart mit Edward wollte. Um Toms Willen.

Edward stand auf und ging langsam auf mich zu. Er reichte mir die Hand und sagte:

„Hallo! Mein Name ist Edward Cullen." Und dann setzt er dieses Wahnsinnslächeln auf.

Ich sah rüber zu Tom. Er zwinkerte mir zu. Ich ergriff seine Hand und schüttelte sie.

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Edward Cullen. Mein Name ist Bella Swan."

„Freut mich auch dich kennenzulernen.", erwiderte Edward.

Dann riefen wir eine Pizzeria an und bestellten uns was zu essen. Ich setzte mich zwischen Tom und Edward aufs Sofa. Ich hatte meine Handy in der Hosentasche gehabt und legte es jetzt auf den Wohnzimmertisch, der vor dem Sofa stand. Es hatte mich einfach gestört. Plötzlich klingelte es. Auf dem Display sah ich den Namen des Anrufers. **Andy**. Ich wollte gerade ran gehen, als Toms Hände nach vorne schnellten und sich wie Fesseln um meine Handgelenke legten. In derselben Sekunde griff sich Edward das Handy und nahm ab.

„Ja."

Schweigen

„Bellas Freund"

Wieder Schweigen

„Sie ist nicht da", war das Letzte was er sagte, dann legte er auf.

Ich war selber darüber überrascht, dass ich mich nicht mehr gewehrt oder geschrien hatte. Es lag wohl daran, dass ich vollkommen perplex war. Ich konnte nur ungläubig vor mich hinstarren. Vielleicht wusste ich auch im Unterbewusstsein schon damals, dass die Jungs es nur deshalb gemacht hatten, um mir zu helfen. Aber das alles konnte auch nicht verhindern, dass mir Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Tom ließ meine Handgelenke los und nahm mich tröstend in den Arm. Edward sagte kein Wort, sondern streichelte mir liebevoll übers Haar

Doch schon ihm nächsten Moment befreite ich mich aus Toms Umarmung und schüttelte Edwards Hand ab. Ich wusste nicht welches Gefühl in dem Moment überwog. Trauer. Weil ich nun erst wirklich realisierte, dass die Beziehung von mir und Andy vorbei war. Irgendwie hatte ich wider besseren Wissens doch gehofft, dass wir wieder zusammen kommen würden. Oder Wut auf Tom und Edward. Sie hatten mir mit dieser Aktion eben die Möglichkeit genommen, wieder mit Andy zusammen zu kommen.

„Was hast du?", fragte mich mein Bruder.

„Ihr habt mir eben die Chance genommen, wieder mit Andy zusammen zu kommen.", schrie ich.

Tom sah mich zweifelnd an. „Das ist jetzt bitte nicht dein Ernst."

„Doch", fauchte ich.

„Nach allem was der Kerl dir angetan hat, willst du ihn wieder haben?", fragte Edward, „Der Typ ist in meinen Augen ein totaler Flachwichser."

„Pass auf was du sagst, Cullen!", knurrte ich.

„Ich sage nur wie es ist.", meinte Edward unbeeindruckt.

Ruckartig stand ich vom Sofa auf. Hier konnte ich nicht bleiben. Ich hatte fast die Tür erreicht, als Edward meinen Namen rief. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich, dass er auf mich zu kam. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn anbrüllen, dass er mich in Ruhe lassen sollte, aber er sah mich so liebevoll an, dass mir die Worte im Hals stecken blieben. Er legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern und sagte:

„Ich weiß, du hasst uns für das was wir dir deiner Meinung eben angetan haben, aber es ist besser so. Dein Bruder hat dich sehr gern. Er würde dich gern vor allem beschützen. Wir beide wissen, dass das nicht geht. Ich habe selber eine kleine Schwester, also weiß ich ziemlich genau, was in Tom vor sich geht. Es tut mir leid, dass was eben passiert ist. Ich hoffe, dass du irgendwann verstehst, dass ich das eben nur gemacht habe um dir zu helfen. Dein Bruder hat mir so viel von dir erzählt, dass ich das Gefühl habe dich zu kennen. Vielleicht habe ich deshalb auch eben das mit dem Anruf gemacht."

Ich sah ihm misstrauisch in die Augen. War das eben sein Ernst gewesen?

Er schien es gemerkt zu haben, denn plötzlich sagte er: „Ich meine es ernst." Dann lächelte er und fuhr fort: „Dein Bruder hat Recht. Du bist etwas Besonderes." Dann zog er mich sanft in eine Umarmung. Roch der gut. Je mehr ich seinen Geruch einatmete, desto ruhiger wurde ich. Genauso schnell wie die Wut gekommen war, war sie wieder verschwunden. Kurz darauf ließ mich Edward wieder los und Tom trat neben ihn.

„Alles wieder in Ordnung, Kleines.", fragte Tom vorsichtig.

Ich nickte und lächelte ein wenig. Dann setzte ich ein verärgertes Gesicht auf. Mir entging nicht, dass die Jungs auf meinen Stimmungswechsel mit Verwirrung reagierten. Nun viel es mir schwer nicht loszulachen.

„Nur eines noch: Hör auf mich Kleines zu nennen!", sagte ich gespielt ernst.

Tom lachte erleichtert auf und umarmte mich. „Das ist mein Mädchen."

Nun stimmten auch Edward und ich in sein Lachen mit ein. Kurz darauf kam die Pizza. Nachdem ich zurück in meinem Wohnheim war, schmiss ich alle Sachen, die Andy mir geschenkt hatte weg. Das war sehr befreiend gewesen. Ich rief auch meine Mutter an und bat sie zu Hause das Gleiche zu tun. Sie erklärte sich gern bereit dazu. In dem Punkt war sie genau wie Tom. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte sie alles böse von mir fern gehalten.


	4. Unterwegs mit den Jungs

So vergingen die Wochen. Ich fasste allmählich Vertrauen zu Edward. Mir war schnell aufgefallen, dass ihm fast alle Studentinnen hinterher liefen. Und er ließ auch nichts anbrennen. Ich hatte damit kein Problem. Er war alt genug um zu wissen was er tat. Mittags saß ich immer bei Tom und Edward. Mir war aufgefallen, dass mich viele Studentinnen mit den Blicken töteten, wenn ich zum Essen bei den Jungs saß.

„Was habe ich denen denn getan?", fragte ich Tom eines Tages beim Mittagessen.

„Du sitzt bei uns.", antwortete er.

„Das ist alles?", fragte ich ungläubig.

„Das ist alles.", sagte Tom.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einen DNS-Test machen und ihn dann ans schwarze Brett hängen.", nörgelte ich, „Vielleicht kriegen sie sich dann wieder endlich wieder ein."

Tom und Edward fingen an breit zu grinsen.

„Dann bleibt nur noch ein Problem.", meinte Edward und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

„Welches?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Ich bin _nicht_ dein Bruder.", sagte Edward.

„Dann adoptiere ich dich eben als Bruder.", verkündete ich.

Tom hatte gerade einen großen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche genommen, als die Worte „_adoptieren_" und „_Bruder_" fielen. Er sah Edward an und lachte los. Dabei verschluckte er sich und stieß aus Versehen seine Wasserflasche um, deren Inhalt sich über Edwards Beine ergoss. Nun konnte ich mich nur mit Mühe zusammen reißen um nicht vor Lachen von der Bank zu fallen.

„Das geschieht euch recht.", lachte ich und machte mich auf den Weg zu meiner nächsten Vorlesung.

Am nächsten Wochenende hatte ich dann Gelegenheit Edward bei der „Jagd" zu beobachten. Es war Freitag und die Jungs meinten, dass wir es verdient hätten auszugehen. Ich hatte die Schnauze nach der Sache mit Andrew immer noch voll von Kerlen. Jemand hatte mal gesagt: Man sollte alle Kerle in einen Sack stecken und mit dem Knüppel drauf schlagen, man würde nie den Verkehrten treffen. Ich konnten dem nur zu stimmen. So lieb ich auch Tom hatte, das Zusammenwohnen mit Edward hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Tom hatte zwar keinen so extremen Frauenverschleiß wie Edward, aber seiner war auch nicht ohne. Auf der anderen Seite konnte ich die jungen Frauen, die den 2 hinterher liefen auch verstehen. Tom und Edward sahen gut aus und waren auf ihre Weise sehr charmant. Da ich wie schon gesagt kein Interesse an Männern hatte, machte ich mich nur kurz frisch und zog ein paar Sachen an, in denen ich mich wohl fühlte. Edward und Tom war es ziemlich egal in welchen Sachen ich mitkam. Sie waren schon froh, dass ich überhaupt mit ihnen mitkam. Seit der Trennung hatte ich mich ziemlich zurück gezogen und ging abends nicht mehr weg. Es war ja nicht so, dass ich früher jede Nacht unterwegs gewesen wäre, aber trotzdem. Wir hatten kaum die Bar betreten, als Edward und Tom die Aufmerksamkeit der meisten anwesenden Frauen erregt hatten. Ich verleierte die Augen. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden. Wir setzten uns an einen Tisch in der Nähe der Bar. Tom besorgte uns was zu trinken. Währenddessen beobachtete ich Edward. Er flirtete mit einer jungen Frau, die an unserem Nachbartisch saß. Kurze Zeit später verschwand sie auf der Tanzfläche. Je doch nicht ohne Edward einen vielsagenden Blick zu zuwerfen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Obwohl Edward gerade aufstehen wollte, um der Fremden zu folgen, hielt er kurz inne und warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Sie tut mir jetzt schon leid.", sagte ich nur.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du hast. Ich werde ihr absolut nichts vormachen.", antwortete er. „Wir sind doch alle schon erwachsen.", fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

„Einige von den hier Anwesenden sind erwachsener als Andere.", sagte ich und grinste zurück.

Edward erhob sich und schlug mir kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Stimmt", sagte er und folgte der Frau.

Kurz darauf kam Tom mit den Getränken wieder. Er wich mir den ganzen Abend kaum von der Seite. Dafür war ich sehr dankbar. Allerdings wurde ich von vielen Frauen mit wütenden Blicken nur so bombardiert. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre ich noch innerhalb der ersten Stunde gestorben. Aber Toms Anwesenheit hielt mir auch ein paar Kerle vom Leib. Einige grinsten mich an und zogen mich förmlich mit den Blicken aus. Es war einfach nur widerlich. Zwischen durch tauchte immer mal wieder Edward kurz mit seiner Begleitung an unserem Tisch auf. Aber die beiden waren so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass sie sonst niemanden um sich herum wahr nahmen. Auch nicht die Freundin der Frau, die sich immer wieder versuchte sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Sie schien niemanden zu kennen. Also holte ich sie neben mich, damit sie sich nicht so alleine fühlte. Ihr Name war Angela und es stellte sich heraus, dass wir im Wohnheim unsere Zimmer auf dem selbem Flur waren. Gegen 2 teilten wir uns alle ein Taxi und fuhren nach Hause. Das heißt nicht alle gingen nach Hause. Angelas Freundin verbrachte die Nacht bei Edward. Ich wusste was auf Angela zu kam und sie tat mir jetzt schon leid. Spätestens in einer Woche konnte sie sich um das gebrochene Herz ihrer Freundin kümmern. Ich wusste nicht wie ihre Freundin es wegstecken würde. Wie hieß ihre Freundin noch einmal gleich? Es war irgendwas mit J. Jasmine? Nein. Josephine? Nein? Janet? Nein. Jessica? Genau. Das war ihr Name gewesen. Ich hatte starke Zweifel, dass Jessica und ich jemals wirklich Freundinnen werden würden. Die wenigen Blicke, die sie mir zu geworfen hatte, waren nicht gerade freundlich gewesen. Im Gegenteil. Sie hatte mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie mich nur duldete. Einen kurzen Moment war ich so genervt von ihr gewesen, dass ich mir überlegt hatte, es ihr irgendwie heimzuzahlen. Aber das war nur ein kurzer kindischer Impuls gewesen.

Bevor ich schlafen ging, duschte ich noch mal kurz. In der Bar war rauchen erlaubt gewesen und so roch ich jetzt auch. Ich war Nichtraucher, deshalb nahm ich den Geruch besonders intensiv wahr. Ich roch vorsichtig an meiner Kleidung. Pfui. Das war ein typischer Fall für die Waschmaschine. Als ich auf den Weg ins Bett war, sah ich noch mal kurz auf mein Handy. Ich hatte eine Nachricht. Sie war von Jacob. Er meinte, er würde mich vermissen. Zum Schluss bat er mich noch, mich bei ihm zu melden, wenn ich die Nachricht erhielt. Doch nun war es zu spät. Ich nahm mir fest vor, ihn morgen gleich nach dem Aufstehen anzurufen. Ich vermisste ihn nämlich auch.


	5. Telefongespräche

Als ich aufwachte, ließ ich die Augen noch einen Moment geschlossen, um noch etwas vor mich hin zu dösen. Irgendwann schaffte ich es doch die Augen zu öffnen. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl lange geschlafen zu haben. Umso mehr war ich überrascht, als die Uhr meines DVD-Rekorders schon 3 Uhr nachmittags anzeigte. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich vor dem Schlafengehen aus Versehen den Ton meines Handys ausgeschaltet hatte. 4 Anrufe in Abwesenheit. Und alle waren von meiner Mutter. Ich seufzte. Ihre Liebe und Fürsorge in allen Ehren, aber manchmal übertrieb sie. Schnell wählte ich unsere Telefonnummer von zu Hause, ehe sie das 5. Mal anrufen konnte.

„Swan", meldete sich Rene.

„Ich bin's, Mum.", antwortete ich.

„ISABELLA MARIE SWAN. WARUM RUFST DU MICH JETZT ERST AN? ", schrie sie mich an.

Ich nahm das Handy während sie schrie ein Stück vom Ohr weg. Typische Überreaktion einer besorgten Mutter.

„Ich bin eben erst aufgewacht.", sagte ich, „Ich bin gestern erst spät schlafen gegangen." Oder besser gesagt heute, verbesserte ich mich in Gedanken.

„Mit wem bist du weg gewesen?", fragte meine Mutter besorgt.

„Ich bin mit Tom unterwegs gewesen.", sagte ich, „Keinen Grund zur Panik"

Dass ich mit Tom bei mir gewesen war, schien sie ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„War noch jemand mit?", hackte meine Mutter nach.

Waren wir heute aber wieder neugierig. „Toms Mitbewohner war noch mit.", antwortete ich.

„Ach ja. Edward. Wäre der nichts für dich?", fragte Rene.

In Gedanken schlug ich immer wieder mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand. Hallo? Ich hatte mich erst vor kurzem nach 2 Jahren Beziehung von meinem Freund getrennt. Oder besser gesagt, er sich von mir. Was erwartete sie von mir? Das ich gleich los zog und mir jemand neues suchte? Außerdem kannte sie Edward doch gar nicht richtig. Sie wusste nur das, was ihr Tom erzählt hatte. Und das war nur das aller Nötigste gewesen. Wenn sie von Edwards Verhältnis zu Frauen gewusst hätte, hätte mir Rene vielleicht noch den Kontakt mit ihm verboten. Ich schluckte das, was ich auf der Zunge hatte herunter und antwortete stattdessen nur:

„Er ist nur ein Freund."

„Bist du allein nach Hause gegangen oder hat dich jemand begleitet?" Wieder war Panik in der Stimme meiner Mutter zu hören.

„Tom hat mich bis zur Tür gebracht.", antwortete ich schnell.

„Gut" Rene atmete hörbar auf. „Am Ende hätte dich noch jemand entführt."

Das war doch jetzt hoffentlich ein Witz. Zu mindestens beschloss ich die Bemerkung als solche anzusehen. Ich lachte kurz auf und sagte:

„Wer soll mich denn bitte entführen? So viel Geld haben wir schließlich auch wieder nicht. Und prominent sind wir auch nicht. Außerdem würden die mich sowieso wieder zurück bringen. Ihr würdet noch Geld dafür bekommen, dass ihr mich wieder zurück nehmt."

„Das ist nicht witzig.", meinte Rene.

„Beruhige dich, Mum!", sagte ich, „Mir passiert schon nichts. Außerdem sind da ja noch Tom und Edward, die auf mich aufpassen."

„Wenn du meinst.", sagte Rene, aber es klang nicht wirklich überzeugt.

„Ja. Meine ich. Und jetzt hör endlich auf dir Sorgen zu machen!", antwortete ich, „Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Ich will Jacob noch anrufen."

„Wann kommen du und dein Bruder denn das nächste Mal nach Hause?", fragte Rene unvermittelt.

„Das muss ich erst noch mit Tom bereden.", sagte ich, „Ich sag ihm, dass er zu Hause anrufen soll."  
„Danke.", sagte meine Mutter, „Ich habe dich lieb, mein Schatz."

„Ich habe dich auch lieb, Mum. Mach's gut!", antwortete ich und legte auf.

Nachdem ich mich gewaschen und angezogen hatte, rief ich Jacob an. Wir schrieben uns zwar fast jede Woche E-Mails, aber das war nicht das Gleiche, wie mit einander zu reden. In La Push, dem Indianerreservat in der Nähe von Forks in dem Jake lebte, gab es allerhand Neuigkeiten. Zum Beispiel hatte Jake jetzt eine Freundin. Leah. Ich hatte die 2 vor meinem Weggang aus Forks oft besucht. Mir war schon lange klar gewesen, dass sie zusammen gehörten. Schön, dass sie es jetzt auch selber begriffen hatten. Das Beste hatte sich Jake für den Schluss aufgehoben. Paul, ein Freund von Jake und Tom, hatte erfahren, wie sich Andrew mir gegenüber verhalten hatte. Letztes Wochenende war Paul zufällig Andrew über den Weg gelaufen. Hitzköpfig wie Paul nun einmal war, hatte er Andrew ein Veilchen verpasst. Ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Das geschah dem Arsch recht. Ich bat Jacob, Paul in meinem Namen zu danken. Dann alberten wir so noch etwas am Telefon rum und beendeten schließlich das Telefongespräch nach 2 Stunden. Dass die Handyrechnung dementsprechend hoch war, muss ich an dieser Stelle wohl nicht extra erwähnen. Durch das Telefongespräch mit Jake war mir erst so richtig bewusst geworden, wie sehr ich Heimweh hatte. Nicht nur nach meinen Eltern, sondern auch nach meinen Freunden. (A/N Ich wohne selber wegen der Arbeit weit weg von zu Hause. Ich weiß aus Erfahrung, wie hart dass sein kann.) Ich beschloss zu Tom zu gehen, in der Hoffnung, dass er zu Hause war. Nach dem Endlostelefonat mit Jake, wollte ich aus Kostengründen lieber persönlich mit Tom sprechen. Zum Glück war er zu Hause, auch wenn er auf mich den Eindruck machte, als wäre er gerade erst aufgestanden. Ich erzählte meinem Heimweh und gemeinsam beschlossen wir das übernächste Wochenende nach Hause zu fliegen.


	6. Zu Hause

Die 2 Wochen bis wir nach Hause flogen kamen mir manchmal sehr lang vor. Wie ich vorher gesehen hatte, war die Sache zwischen Edward und Jessica war ziemlich schnell vorbei. Ich muss an dieser Stelle wohl hinzufügen, dass Jessica mit ihrem Verhalten die ganze Sache noch beschleunigte. Ich konnte nur zu gut verstehen warum. Trotzdem tat sie mir in gewisser Weise leid. Es ist nie schön abserviert zu werden. Deshalb versuchte ich nach einiger Zeit mich auch mit ihr anzufreunden. Aber ich machte mir keine Illusionen. Sie verbrachte nur Zeit mit mir, weil ich mit Edward befreundet war. Ich tat es auch für Angela. Obwohl wir uns kaum kannten, waren wir doch schon so etwas Ähnliches wie Freunde geworden. An dem bewussten Wochenende waren Tom und ich nicht die Einzigen, die nach Hause fuhren. Edward war so genervt von Jessica, die ihm immer noch hinterher lief, dass er spontan seine Familie besuchte. Selbst Angela mit ihrer Engelsgeduld war von Jessica genervt und fuhr zu einem Freund. Als wir hatten Glück. Freitags hatten Tom und ich nur bis mittags Vorlesungen. So konnten wir am selben Tag noch fliegen. Als wir den Flughafen von Seattle erreichten, warteten unsere Eltern schon auf uns. Rene fiel erst mir und dann Tom um den Hals. In ihren Augen standen Freudentränen.

„Ich bin so froh, dass ihr 2 endlich mal wieder zu Hause seid.", schluchzte sie, ihr seid einfach viel zu weit weg von zu Hause."

Charlie umarmte uns nur kurz. Er war nicht der Typ der seine Gefühle zeigte. Diese kurze Umarmung war schon ein ungewöhnlich emotionaler Moment für ihn. Als ihm das wirklich bewusst wurde, sagte er nur kurz:

„Los! Wir fahren nach Hause.", sagte er nur und ging Richtung Ausgang.

Der Abend mit meinen Eltern war toll. Mir war nicht klar gewesen, wie sehr ich das Zusammensein mit meinen Eltern vermisst hatte. Wir machten uns eine riesige Tiefkühlpizza warm und machten einen Spieleabend. Unsere Mutter nutzte die Zeit beim Spielen für ein Kreuzverhör. Sie wollte ganz genau wissen, was wir so in letzter Zeit getrieben hatten. Irgendwann hatte Charlie Mitleid mit uns und meinte, dass es Zeit wäre schlafen zu gehen. Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach 23 Uhr. Jetzt erst wurde mir bewusst, wie müde ich war. Ich verabschiedete mich von meiner Familie, ging noch kurz duschen und dann schlafen. Allerdings dauerte mein Schlaf nicht so lange an, wie ich beim Schlafengehen gehofft hatte. Ich träumte von mir, wie ich auf einer tropischen Insel Urlaub machte. Es war alles da. Weißer Strand. Palmen. Blaues Meer. Eine sanfte Brise. Ich ging am Strand spazieren. Als ich langsam ins Wasser ging, um zu schwimmen, war das Wasser wunderbar warm. Ich ließ mich durch die Fluten treiben und genoss die Stille. Als ich wieder am Strand aus dem Wasser stieg, kam ein großer, braungebrannter, gutaussehender, Typ auf mich zu. Er nahm mich in die Arme und beugte sich zu mir runter um mich zu küssen. Seine Lippen kamen immer näher und näher. Ich konnte förmlich seinen heißen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren. Ich schloss die Augen und öffnete leicht den Mund. Gleich war es so weit. Noch 5, 4, 3, 2, … Handyklingelton? Widerwillig öffnete ich die Augen, doch das Handy klingelte immer noch. (A/N Kennt ihr das auch? Man träumt gerade einen wunderschönen, intensiven Traum und schon klingelt das Handy oder der Wecker. Wie ich das hasse)

„Ja?" Zu mehr war ich einfach nicht fähig

„Ich bin's, Edward.", ertönte die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

Ich stöhnte. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass es wichtig"

„Ich wollte einfach nur mit einer Freundin reden", antwortete Edward gutgelaunt.

„Schön für dich.", murmelte ich und war schon wieder kurz vorm Einschlafen. Seine Samtstimme war so verdammt beruhigend.

„Bella?", fragte Edward.

Ich schreckte wieder hoch. „Was ist?", knurrte ich.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden.", antwortete Edward ruhig.

„Hast du mal auf die Uhr geschaut?", fuhr ich ihn an.

„Warte mal! … Oh. Tut mir leid. Es ist ja schon nach 3 Uhr. Schlaf schön!", sagte Edward.

„ Wag es ja nicht und leg jetzt auf!", knurrte ich, „Du hast mich aus einen fantastischen Traum geweckt. Jetzt rede auch mit mir! Wieso bist du überhaupt noch wach?"

„Ich war mit meinen Geschwistern und ein paar Freunden unterwegs und bin eben erst nach Hause gekommen. Ich habe einfach die Zeit vergessen.", sagte Edward

Ich setzte mich aufrecht ins Bett. „Wie war es denn?", fragte ich.

„Super", antwortete er, „Ich hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie sehr ich meine Familie fehlt. Vor allem meine Geschwister."

„Kann ich verstehen.", meinte ich, „Warum lädst du sie nicht mal nach Phoenix ein?"

Edward dachte kurz darüber nach. „Das ist eine klasse Idee von dir. Danke."

Ich lachte. „Jeder Zeit wieder."

„Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?", fragte Edward. Ich konnte sein Grinsen förmlich hören.

„Du wärst total aufgeschmissen.", lachte ich.

„Wann kommt eigentlich Sonntag euer Flug in Seattle an?", fragte Edward unvermittelt.

„So gegen 22 Uhr. Wieso?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Mein Flug ist gegen halb 10 Uhr in Seattle. Ich warte dort auf euch und wir können dann zusammen zum Collage fahren. Wir könnten vielleicht alle zusammen noch was unternehmen.", sagte Edward.

Ich war einverstanden. Wir alberten noch ein bisschen rum und legten einige Zeit später auf.

Der Samstag war auch super. Tom und ich fuhren abends nach La Push. Rene war zwar nicht davon begeistert, aber Charlie war auch dafür, dass wir unsere Freunde besuchten. Als wir in La Push ankamen wartete Jake schon auf uns. Ich war kaum ausgestiegen, als Jake auch schon auf mich zu gerannt kam.

„Schön, dass du wieder mal hier bist.", sagte Jake und drückte mich.

„Jake … Luft", stöhnte ich.

Sofort ließ mich Jake los. „Kommt mit!", sagte er nur und verschwand Richtung Strand. Als wir dort ankamen war unsere gesamte Clique versammelt. Wir machten ein Lagerfeuer und setzten uns rings um das Feuer. Wir redeten über Gott und die Welt. Auf diese Weise lernte ich auch Quils neue Freundin Claire kennen. Sie war sehr nett. Die Zeit verging fiel zu schnell. Eben saßen wir noch zusammen und rösteten Marshmellows über dem Feuer und auf einmal war es schon nachts um 2 und deshalb Zeit nach Hause zu fahren.

„Ich will nicht, dass du schon wieder fährst. Du bist doch meine beste Freundin", sagte Jake beim Abschied, „Kommst du zum Thanks-Giving-Wochenende wieder her?"

„Nein", sagte ich traurig, „Meine Eltern kommen zu mir und Tom nach Phoenix."

„Schade", meinte Jake, „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du bald wieder her kommen würdest."

Auf einmal fiel mir mein Gespräch mit Edward von letzter Naht wieder ein.

„Warum kommst nicht zusammen mit Leah nach Phoenix und besuchst Tom und mich?", fragte ich, „Ich könnte bei Tom schlafen und ihr 2 könntet in meinem Zimmer im Wohnheim schlafen."

„Du bist gar nicht mal so dumm.", grinste Jacob

„Ich habe meine lichten Momente.", gab ich zu.

Ich umarmte Jake und die Anderen noch einmal kurz und stieg zu Tom ins Auto.


	7. ThanksGiving Teil 1

Ich konnte es konnte es gar nicht abwarten, dass das Thanks-Giving-Wochenende kam. Es versprach sehr interessant zu werden. Meiner Mutter war es zu Anfang nicht wirklich recht, dass Jake und Leah auch kamen. Aber Charlie redete ihr gut zu und schließlich war sie einverstanden. Charlie hatte einen Narren an Jake gefressen. Es gab eine Zeit, da hätte er es gerne gesehen, dass Jake und ich ein Paar wären. Aber nach einiger Zeit hatte sich Charlie sich damit abgefunden, dass ich und Jake nur Freunde waren. Was mein Vater von Leah halten sollte, wusste er noch nicht so richtig. Sie war zwar die Tochter von Harry Clearwater, einem von Charlies besten Freunden, aber mit Leah hatte er sich nie wirklich beschäftigt. Dass wollte er an diesem Wochenende zumindest etwas nachholen. Aber meine Eltern, Leah und Jake sollten nicht die Einzigen sein, die zu Thanks-Giving nach Phoenix kamen. Auch Edwards Eltern wollten zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern und ein paar Freunden kommen. Edward hatte mir schon viel von seiner Familie erzählt. Die Freunde, die ihn zu Thanks-Giving besuchten zählte er mit dazu. Seine Eltern hießen Carlisle und Esme. Sie waren eigentlich gar nicht seine Eltern. Genau wie sein Bruder, Emmet, und seine Schwester, Alice, war er als kleines Kind adoptiert worden. An ihre leiblichen Eltern konnten er und seine Geschwister sich kaum noch erinnern. Aber das war auch nicht nötig. Carlisle und Esme waren sehr liebevolle Eltern. Und auch Edward liebte sie. Ich konnte es hören, in der Art und Weise, wie er über sie sprach. Außerdem kamen noch Rosalie, Emmets Freundin, und Jasper, Alices Freund, mit. Über Alice, Emmet, Rosalie und Jasper hatte Edward mir mittlerweile so viel erzählt, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, sie schon ewig zu kennen. Deshalb freute ich mich auch auf das Treffen.

Endlich war das Wochenende gekommen. Da Rene nicht wollte, dass ich bei 2 Männern schlief, selbst wenn einer von ihnen mein Bruder war, hatten Charlie und sie Leah und Jake eingeladen. Die 4 wohnten in einer kleinen Pension in der Nähe meines Wohnheimes. In weiser Voraussicht hatte ich bei meiner Rückkehr nach Phoenix in einem Restaurant einen Tisch reserviert. An Thanks-Giving war es unmöglich in einem Restaurant auch nur einen Stehplatz zu bekommen. Als wir mittags in das Restaurant kamen wunderte ich mich, wieso unser Tisch auf einmal so groß war. Reserviert hatte ich für 6 Personen. Doch der Tisch der uns zugewiesen wurde, hatte für 13 Personen Platz. Ich wollte gerade den Kellner fragen, ob er sich eventuell bei der Reservierung geirrt hatte, als jemand seine Hand auf meine Schulter legte.

„Hallo, Bells.", erklagt Edwards fröhliche Stimme hinter mir, „Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, dass wir alle zusammen sitzen."

Ich sah ihn verwirrt an. „Woher wusstest du, wo wir essen wollen?"

Edward schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und versuchte mir die Haare zu zerzausen, doch ich wich ihm mehr oder weniger elegant aus. Dabei prahlte ich gegen einen jungen Mann, der dunkle Locken hatte. Er war ziemlich groß und sehr muskulös. Irgendwie erinnerte er mich an einen Teddybär. Das musste Emmet sein.

„Ich wusste doch immer, dass ich ein Frauenmagnet bin.", lachte dieser.

Sein Lachen war so ansteckend, dass wir alle mit einstimmten. Nachdem wir uns alle einander vorgestellt hatten, nahmen wir Platz. Nach einer Weile kam der Kellner wieder, um uns die Menükarten zu bringen. Die Menüauswahl war so riesig, dass wir ewig brauchten, um uns für etwas zu entscheiden. Irgendwann hatten wir es dann aber geschafft. Das Essen war super lecker. Als wir fertig gegessen hatten, blieben wir noch etwas sitzen. Allerdings änderte sich die Sitzfolge. Während des Essens hatte ich zwischen Rene und Tom gesessen .Nun saß ich zwischen Alice und Rose. Mit Alice verstand ich mich auf Anhieb bestens. Sie war genauso, wie Edward sie beschrieben hatte. Etwas hibbelig, aber mit dem Herzen auf dem rechten Fleck. Wir kannten uns kaum, aber trotzdem tauschten wir dem Dessert schon Handynummern aus, um in Kontakt bleiben zu können. Bei Rose dauerte es nicht viel länger. Erst war ich von ihrer Schönheit etwas eingeschüchtert gewesen, doch sie war sehr nett. Als die 2 mich dazu verdonnerten mit ihnen irgendwann shoppen zu gehen, warf Edward, der gegenüber von mir saß, mir einen mitleidigen Blick zu.

„Was ist?", fragte seine Schwester, der der Blick auch nicht entgangen war.

„Sie tut mir jetzt schon leid.", sagte Edward nur.

„So schlimm ist es ja nun auch wieder nicht, mit uns shoppen zu gehen.", meinte Rose.

„Stimmt", mischte sich nun auch Emmet ein, „Es ist schlimmer."

Das hätte er nicht sagen sollen. Klatsch. Schon hatte ihm Rose einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. Ich konnte sehen, wie sich Jasper ein Lachen verkneifen musste. Rose war seine Schwester und deshalb konnte ihr Temperament besser einschätzen.

„Wenn du nicht aufpasst, was du sagst, bekommst du mächtigen Ärger mit mir.", warnte Alice Jasper.

Jasper setzte seine Unschuldsmiene auf. „Ich habe gar nichts gesagt."

„Das ist auch besser so.", entgegnete Alice.

Der Rest des Essens verlief dann ruhiger. Nachmittags trennten wir uns, aber dass war nur vorübergehend. Eigentlich wollte ich den Abend mit meinen Eltern verbringen, aber Tom, Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Tom, Leah und Jake wollten in einen Club ganz in der Nähe. Meine Eltern überredeten mich mit den Anderen mit zu gehen. Sie hatten sich während des Essens sehr gut mit Carlisle und Esme unterhalten und wollten an diesem Abend mit ihnen in eine Bar.


	8. ThanksGiving Teil 2

Am frühen Abend ging ich ins Wohnheim. Eine Stunde später wollte ich mich mit den Anderen treffen. Ich hatte mich gerade umgezogen und wollte mich noch etwas auf meinem Schlafsofa ausruhen bis Tom mich abholte, als es an der Tür klopfte. Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich mich aufgestanden war. Das Essen hatte mich ziemlich müde und träge gemacht. Vor der Tür standen Rose und Alice.

„Was macht ihr den hier?", fragte ich verschlafen, „Und woher wisst ihr wo ich wohne?"

„Tom hat es uns beschrieben.", antwortete Rose

„Ihr seid viel zu früh dran.", sagte ich.

„Sind wir nicht.", grinste Alice, „Wir sind hier um dich fertig zu stylen."

„Ich bin schon fertig.", widersprach ich.

Ich hatte meine Lieblingsröhrenjeans und ein rotes Trägertop an. Meine Haare trug ich offen. Sie fielen in weichen Wellen den Rücken herunter. Dazu trug ich ein paar bequeme aber schicke Schuhe.

„Das sehe ich nicht so.", sagte Alice.

Sie hatte noch nicht zu ende gesprochen, da zerrte sie mich auch schon Richtung Bad. Die nächste halbe Stunde stylten Rose und Alice mich. Rose machte mir eine einfache und doch elegante Hochsteckfrisur. Zur gleichen Zeit schminkte mich Alice. Erst jetzt begriff ich den Vorteil einen Bruder zu haben. Tom hätte nie so etwas mit mir gemacht. Wenn wir weggingen ließ er mich mein Aussehen selbst bestimmen. Endlich waren sie fertig. Wir sahen uns noch einen Film im Fernsehen an, bis die Anderen kamen. Erst kamen Leah und Jacob.

„Du siehst ja heute Abend sehr hübsch aus.", sagte Jake und grinste. So wie er gerade grinste, wusste ich nicht genau, ob es ein Kompliment war oder nicht.

Leah rammte ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „Manchmal bist du echt unmöglich, Black", raunte sie ihm zu. Dann fuhr sie an mich gewandt fort: „Lass dich von ihm nicht verunsichern! Du siehst wirklich gut aus." Leah kannte mich gut und wusste, dass ich mich nicht für hübsch hielt.

„Danke", sagte ich und umarmte Leah.

Kurz darauf kamen dann auch unsere Brüder.

„Wie ich sehe, hat meine Schwester dich in die Mangel genommen.", begrüßte mich Edward.

„Pass bloß auf was du sagst!", warnte ihn Jake, „Sonst bekommst du Ärger mit Leah.

„Nicht nur mit ihr.", verkündeten Alice und Rose wie aus einem Mund.

„Du siehst wirklich toll aus.", sagte Tom, nahm mich in den Arm und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Wir fuhren mit dem Taxi. So konnten wir alle etwas Alkoholisches zu trinken. Nichts war deprimierender als total nüchtern zu sein, während sich alle Anderen sinnlos betranken. (A/N: Da spreche ich aus Erfahrung). Da wir relativ früh waren, bekamen wir im Club sogar noch einen Tisch. Kaum saßen wir alle, als Edward mir Geld in die Hand drückte.

„Sei mal ein Schatz und hol mir was zu trinken!"

Ich konnte sehen wie Alice nach Luft schnappte. Rose und Leah starrten ihn wütend an. Ehe eine von ihnen etwas erwidern oder Edward bei lebendigem Leibe zerfetzen konnte, lehnte ich mich vor, drückte Edward sein Geld wieder in die Hand, plus etwas Geld von mir.

„Sei mal ein Gentleman und hol MIR was zu trinken!", sagte ich und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. So hatten wir nicht gewettet. Ein Blick in die Runde machte mir bewusst, dass niemand mit meiner Reaktion gerechnet hatte.

Edward zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Okay", sagte er nur und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Bar

Die anderen Jungs folgten ihm. Als Tom Edward eingeholt hatte, konnte ich sehen, dass er ziemlich energisch auf ihn einredete. So wie ich meinen Bruder kannte, sagte er Edward gerade ordentlich die Meinung. Ich musste grinsen. Das hatte Edward echt verdient.

„Was läuft eigentlich zwischen dir und meinem Bruder?", fragte Alice unvermittelt.

„Nichts", sagte ich und musste auf einmal grinsen, „Ich habe Emmet doch eben erst kennen gelernt. Und außerdem ist er doch mit Rose zusammen"

„Sehr witzig.", knurrte Alice, „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich Edward meine."

Mir blieb mein Lachen im Hals stecken. „Was ist denn mit dir auf einmal los?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn ich nicht über alles Bescheid weiß.", schmollte Alice.

„Oh. Mann", stöhnte ich, „Wie kann man nur so neugierig sein."

Alices Miene hellte sich auf. „Jahrelanges Training"

Ich seufzte. „Also gut. Wenn es dir dann besser geht. Wir sind nur Freunde. Obwohl er mir stellenweise echt auf die Nerven geht."

Rose sah mich verwundert an. „Was meinst du? Ich hatte eigentlich das Gefühl, dass ihr 2 euch super versteht."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist es nicht.", erklärte ich, „Es nervt mich nur manchmal, dass er von Zeit zu Zeit einen so übertriebenen Beschützerinstinkt an den Tag legt."

Alice zwinkerte mir zu. „Er muss dich echt gern haben. So verhält er sich eigentlich nur engen Freunden gegenüber."

Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde Alice noch was zu dem Thema sagen wollen, aber in dem Moment kamen die Jungs wieder. Damit war das Thema gestorben. Ich nahm mir fest vor, Alice noch mal zu dem Thema auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Natürlich habe ich es vergessen. Es schien mir damals einfach nicht wichtig zu sein. Hätte ich doch nur gefragt.

Nach einer Weile später verzogen sich Leah & Jake, Alice & Jasper und Rose & Emmet zum Tanzen auf die Tanzfläche. Tom und Edward gingen zurück zur Bar. Dort waren ihnen ein paar Studentinnen aufgefallen. Ich genoss die vorübergehende Ruhe. Als ich meinen Blick so durch den Raum schweifen ließ, bemerkte ich, wie Mike Newton langsam auf mich zu kam. Scheiße. Der hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt. Seit ich angefangen hatte zu studieren, belagerte er mich. Gott. Wie mich der Typ nervte. Nur dank Edwards Gegenwart blieb er halbwegs auf Abstand. Ich sah hilfesuchend zu Tom und Edward rüber. Die waren so mit flirten beschäftigt, dass es ihnen auch nicht aufgefallen wäre, wenn mich jemand entführt hätte.

„Hey, Bella", grüßte mich Mike fröhlich.

„Hallo", murmelte ich. _Verschwinde! Und lass mich in Ruhe!_

„Was machst du hier so ganz allein?", fragte Mike

Ehe ich antworten konnte, merkte ich, wie sich jemand neben mich setzte.

„Sie wartet auf mich.", ertönte eine Stimme neben mir.

Automatisch drehte ich den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Ich schaute in ein paar grüne Augen.


	9. ThanksGiving Teil 3

Es fiel mir schwer mich von diesen Augen zu lösen. War der Typ heiß. Der war bestimmt Model oder Schauspieler. Mikes Stimme holte mich zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Mike. So wie er das sagte, hatte sein Ton schon fast etwas Beleidigendes.

Ich funkelte Mike wütend an.

„Garrett Parry.", er nickte mit dem Kopf in meine Richtung, „Ich bin ihr Freund."

Mike sah mich verwundert an. „Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass du einen Freund hast, Bella."

„Weil es dich nichts angeht.", zischte ich.

Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass Mike den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstehen würde. Doch Fehlanzeige.

„Was machst du hier?", hackte Mike weiter nach.

So sehr mich Mike mit seinem eifersüchtigen Getue nervte, in gewisser Weise war ich ihm dankbar. Durch ihn konnte ich mehr über meinen mysteriösen „Retter" erfahren.

„Ich studiere hier Jura." Der genervte Unterton in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Ehe Mike auch nur noch eine Frage stellen konnte, ergriff Garrett meine Hand und beugte sich dicht an mein Ohr heran.

„Lass uns tanzen.", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

Er stand auf und zog mich Richtung Tanzfläche. Ich folgte ihm ohne Gegenwehr. Er war ein wahnsinnig guter Tänzer. Als ich mir sicher war, dass Mike uns nicht mehr beobachtete, sagte ich:

„Danke für die Rettung."

„Kein Problem", erwiderte Garrett und grinste.

Während wir tanzten unterhielten wir uns. Es war einfach klasse. Gerade dachte ich, dass der Abend gar nicht besser werden konnte, da wurde meine Aufmerksamkeit von etwas Anderem abgelegt. In einer Ecke des Clubs drohte eine Prügelei. Garrett folgte meinem Blick und fluchte leise.

„Ich muss gehen.", sagte er.

Ich schaute ihn misstrauisch an.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid." Das Bedauern in seiner Stimme war echt.

Bevor ich noch was erwidern konnte, war er auch schon verschwunden.

Langsam ging ich zurück zu meinem Platz. Was war das denn eben gewesen? Ich war noch völlig in meinen Gedanken versunken, als Leah, Rose und Alice zu unserem Tisch kamen.

„Was ist?", fragte ich vollkommen überrascht.

„Das wollten wir dich auch gerade fragen.", antwortete Leah.

„Wo habt ihr die Jungs gelassen?", fragte ich um vom eigentlichen Thema abzulenken. Ich wusste nicht, was ich von der Sache mit Garrett halten sollte.

„Sie holen gerade Edward und Tom.", sagte Alice genervt, „Lenk nicht vom eigentlichen Thema ab! WAS IST HIER EBEN PASSIERT?"

„Beruhig dich wieder, Alice.", sagte ich. Wie konnte man nur so neugierig sein? „Wir warten nur kurz auf die Jungs und dann erzähle ich euch alles."

Eigentlich hatte ich das nur gesagt, weil ich meine Ruhe haben wollte. Garrett war weg. Und mit ihm meine gute Laune. Im Stillen hatte ich gehofft, dass es eine ganze Weile dauern würde, bis sich Tom und Edward von ihren „neuen Bekannten" lösen würden. Doch da sah ich sie schon kommen. Es stimmte also: Verlass dich auf Kerle und du bist verlassen.

„Und hat euch Bella schon alles erzählt?", fragte Emmet neugierig.

„Sie wollte auf euch warten.", antwortete Rose, „Warum hat sie nicht gesagt."

„Ganz einfach", motzte ich, „Ich habe keine Lust alles 3- oder 4-mal zu wieder holen."

„Ganz ruhig!", mischte sich nun auch Tom ein. „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Gar nichts wäre passiert, wenn du und Edward nicht versucht hättet, diese Tussen an der Bar anzugraben.", fauchte ich.

Tom setzte seinen Dackelblick auf. „Es tut mir echt leid."

Ich schaubte. „Ja. Klar."

Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie mein Bruder das macht. Eben war ich noch auch 180, aber kaum setzt er seinen Dackelblick ein, schon werde ich ganz ruhig. Auf einmal kam mir mein Verhalten den Anderen gegenüber total albern und kindisch vor. Ich hätte meine Wut nicht so an meinen Freunden auslassen dürfen. „Tut mir leid, dass ich mich so komisch benommen habe.", murmelte ich.

Edward grinste. „Dann sind wir ja quitt. Was ist denn los?"

Nach kurzem Zögern sprudelten die Worte nur so aus mir heraus. Wie Mike aufgetaucht war, wie Garrett mich vor ihm „gerettet" hatte, von dem Tanz und wie es Garrett auf einmal eilig hatte von mir weg zu kommen. Niemand unterbrach mich. Als ich geendet hatte sagte Alice:

„Ich habe euch 2 tanzen gesehen. Da hatte ich eigentlich nicht den Eindruck, dass er so schnell wie möglich von dir weg wollte."

Ich lachte freudlos auf. „Vielleicht hättest du mal ein bisschen besser hinschauen sollen."

„Ich bin in solchen Sachen eigentlich ganz gut.", verteidigte sich Alice. „Im Erst. Ihr wärt ein hübsches Paar."

„Er hatte sicher nur Mitleid mit mir.", entgegnete ich, „Warum sollte er sonst so was machen?"

Jake schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

„Was ist?", fragte ich.

„Wann wirst du jemals klar sehen?", antwortete Jake.

Ich zog irritiert die rechte Augenbraue nach oben. „Was soll ich sehen? Ich bin ja nun wirklich nicht hübsch, sondern höchstens durchschnittlich."

Alice wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch Tom schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Versuch es gar nicht erst! Ich versuch sie schon eine ganze Weile davon zu überzeugen, dass sie hübsch ist. Ohne Erfolg."

Wir ließen das Thema „Bellas Aussehen" gleich wieder fallen. Wir würden uns eh nie einigen. Wir blieben noch bis um 2 und fuhren dann nach Hause. Irgendwie tat es mir sogar leid, als wir uns trennten. Ich hatte abgesehen von dem Zwischenfall mit Mike und Garretts plötzlichem Verschwinden einen schönen Abend gehabt. In dieser Nacht träumte ich davon, was gewesen wäre, wäre Garrett nicht so plötzlich verschwunden.


	10. Wiedersehen

Als ich am nächsten Sonntagmorgen aufwachte, wurde mir schmerzhaft bewusst, dass meine Eltern wieder nach Hause flogen. Leider flogen sie auch schon mittags. Weil wir Samstagabend wieder bis um 3 unterwegs gewesen waren, war es schon ziemlich spät, als ich aufwachte. Es wäre sogar noch später gewesen, wenn ich mir vor dem Schlafengehen nicht den Wecker gestellt hätte. So wie ich Tom kannte, ging es ihm ach nicht anders als mir. In weiser Voraussicht hatten unsere Eltern beschlossen, dass wir uns am Flughafen trafen. Ich duschte schnell und zog mir Sachen an, die mir meine Mutter zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Ich war gerade dabei meine Haare zu bändigen, als mein Handy klingelte. Es war Tom.

„Wie weit bist du?", fragte er in diesem drängenden Tonfall, den ich hasste wie die Pest.

„Ich bin noch kurz mit meinen Haaren beschäftigt.", antwortete ich genervt.

„Mach hin!", drängelte Tom weiter, „Ich warte unten auf dem Parkplatz auf dich."

Ich wollte noch etwas erwidern, aber er hatte schon aufgelegt. Brüder. In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir, dass ich ein Einzelkind wäre. Wie immer wenn man in Eile ist, gelang mir in Hinsicht auf meine Haare natürlich gar nichts. Schließlich kapitulierte ich und machte mir einen Pferdeschwanz. Ich rannte kreuz und quer durch die Wohnung. Scheiße. Wo waren die verdammten Schlüssel? Auf der Suche nach dem Schlüssel stieß ich mir den Fuß. Auf dem Weg zur Tür stellte ich fest, dass der Schlüssel im Türschloss steckte. Das war mal wieder typisch. Ich verließ die Wohnung und rannte Richtung Parkplatz. Ich hatte ihn gerade erreicht, als eine gelbe Ducati neben mir hielt. Verwirrt schaute ich den Fahrer an. Eigentlich kannte ich doch gar keinen Motorradfahrer. Als der Fahrer seinen Helm abnahm, war es Garrett.

„Was machst du den hier?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Ich besuche eine Freundin.", antwortete Garrett.

Das war ja klar. Ein Typ wie der konnte kein Single sein. Ich musste ziemlich enttäuscht ausgesehen haben, denn vollkommen aus dem Nichts sagte er:

„Sie ist mit meinem besten Freund zusammen. Die haben sich gestritten. Ich versuche nur sie dazu zu bringen, sich zu vertragen."

Ich war so erleichtert, dass ich lächelte. Im selben Moment hupte es. Das konnte nur mein Bruder sein.

„Das gilt glaube ich mir.", seufzte ich.

„Du solltest deinen Freund nicht warten lassen!", sagte Garrett. Sah er etwa enttäuscht aus?

„Das ist nur mein Bruder.", sagte ich und wünschte mir an diesem Tag schon zum 2. Mal ein Einzelkind zu sein.

„Hast du denn einen Freund?", fragte er unvermittelt.

„Nein", antwortete ich und merkte wie ich knallrot wurde.

„Gibst du mir deine Handynummer?", fragte er und ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass er mit einer günstigen Antwort rechnete. Doch so einfach würde ich es ihm nicht machen.

„Wer sagt mir, dass du keine Freundin hast?", sagte ich grinsend und wollte ihn stehen lassen.

Plötzlich ergriff Garrett mein Handgelenk. „Habe ich nicht."

Unwillkürlich sah ich ihm in die Augen. Das war mir im Club gar nicht aufgefallen, aber jetzt im Tageslicht funkelten seine Augen wie Smaragde. Wie hypnotisiert nannte ich ihm meine Handynummer, als er aus der Innentasche seiner Motorradjacke ein Handy zog.

Er zog mich näher an sich heran. Was hatte er vor? Doch bevor noch irgendetwas passieren konnte, hupte Tom schon wieder. Garrett ließ meine Hand los, als hätte er einen Stromschlag bekommen.

„Ich ruf dich an.", versprach er.

„Ich verlasse mich darauf.", hauchte ich.

„Versprochen", sagte Garrett und fügte mit Blick in Richtung Tom hinzu, „Aber das nächste Mal treffen wir uns ohne die Gegenwart von Freunden und Familie."

„Versprochen", sagte ich und lächelte.

Garrett lächelte zurück und setzte seinen Helm wieder auf. Er winkte mir noch einmal kurz zu und fuhr dann weg.

Langsam ging ich in die Richtung, wo Toms Auto stand. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich Garrett noch einmal sehen würde. Der Campus der Uni war nicht gerade klein. Ich öffnete die Beifahrertür von Toms Auto und ließ mich auf den Sitz plumpsen. Als ich zu meinem Bruder rüber sah, bemerkte ich, wie er mich angrinste.

„Was war das denn eben?", fragte Tom.

„Was soll gewesen sein?", fragte ich betont arglos zurück.

„Du hast ihm deine Nummer gegeben. Stimmt's?". Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

„Was fragst du, wenn du es schon weißt?", gab ich etwas bissig zurück.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass er sich vor eurem 1. Date einem Kreuzverhör unterziehen muß.", war Toms Antwort, „Und da Charlie nicht da sein wird wenn der große Tag ist, werden Edward und ich das übernehmen."

Ich schluckte hart. „Das wagt ihr nicht."

„Und wie wir das wagen.", sagte Tom, „Als dein großer Bruder ist das sogar meine Pflicht."

Ich schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden. Doch das Schicksal hatte in dem Moment Mitleid mit mir. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte Tom, dass es höchste Zeit war zum Flughaufen zu fahren. Da er sich auf den Verkehr konzentrierte, wurde das Thema „Garrett" beendet.


	11. Abschiede

Der Abschied war sehr tränenreich. Auch wenn Charlie nur etwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart murmelte, wusste ich doch, dass Tom und ich ihm fehlen würden. Leah umarmte mich kurz und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du wirst mir fehlen.", schluchzte sie.

„Du mir auch."

Jake war da ganz anders. Er umarmte mich so fest, dass ich kaum Luft bekam.

„Du wirst mir fehlen, Kleines.", sagte Jake nachdem er mich losgelassen hatte.

„Du mir auch. Pass gut auf Leah auf! Und schönen Gruß an Billy.", schluchzte ich.

Als nächstes wandte sich Jakob an meinen Bruder. Er schlug ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter und sagte:

„Pass gut auf deine Schwester auf!"

Tom grinste ihn an und meinte: „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken! Ich werde immer ein Auge auf sie haben."

Meine Mutter bemerkte dieses Grinsen. „Was ist hier los?", fragte Rene

Halt die Klappe! , dachte ich, Halt einfach die Klappe!

„Bella hat jemanden kennengelernt.", platzte es aus Tom heraus.

„Es ist Edward, nicht war?", meinte Rene, „Ich freue mich so. Ihr seid so ein hübsches Paar."

„Es ist nicht Edward.", antwortete ich.

Rene sah mich verwundert an. „Nicht??? Aber war ist es denn dann?" (A/N: Warum muss Rene nur so furchtbar neugierig sein?)

Ich merkte, wie ich rot anlief. Ich senkte den Kopf und murmelte:

„Du kennst ihn nicht. Sein Name ist Garrett."

„Wie sieht er denn aus?", hackte Rene nach.

Wie ein gottverdammtes Model. , schoss es mir durch denn Kopf. „Ca. 1,80 groß, sportliche Figur, grüne Auge und dunkle Haare.", antwortete ich stattdessen.

„Was macht er denn so?", fragte Rene weiter.

„Muuuuuuuum", stöhnte ich.

Musste sie denn ausgerechnet jetzt in ihrer Mutterrolle so aufgehen?Memo an mich selbst: Mich an Tom für diese Aktion rächen.

„Was denn?", fragte Rene, „Ich will nur sichergehen, dass er gut genug für dich ist."

„Er studiert Jura.", sagte ich.

„Das ist schon mal nicht schlecht.", sagte Rene, „Welches Fachgebiet denn?"

„Ich hatte noch kein Date mit ihm. Also weiß ich noch nicht viel über ihn.", entgegnete ich, „Aber wenn es dir dann besser geht, kannst du ihn ja googeln. Sein Name ist Garrett Parry."

Meine Mutter wollte noch irgendetwas sagen, doch nun schritt Charlie zu meiner Rettung ein.

„Wir müssen jetzt los. Sonst verpassen wir noch unseren Flieger."

Rene blickte auf ihre Uhr. „Oh mein Gott. Du hast Recht."

Als Charlie mich umarmte, flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr: „Danke, Dad."

Statt einer Antwort umarmte er mich ein bisschen fester. Rene umarmte Tom und mich noch einmal kurz und verschwand dann, um einzuchecken. Charlie, Jake und Leah folgten ihr. Ich winkte die ganze Zeit, bis ich sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass mir Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Ich suchte in meinen Taschen nach einem Taschentuch. Natürlich fand ich keins. Das war mal wieder so typisch. Tom zog mich in eine Umarmung und streichelte mir beruhigend den Rücken. Das war das 1. Mal heute, dass ich froh war ihn bei mir zu haben.

„Ganz ruhig!", murmelte er, „Wir sehen sie ja Weihnachten schon wieder. Und bis dahin ist es ja nicht mehr lange."

„Danke, dass du bei mir bist.", schluchzte ich. Heute war ich wirklich nah ans Wasser gebaut.

„Gern geschehen.", sagte Tom.

„Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass du wegen der Sache mit Rene noch gewaltigen Ärger mit mir kriegen wirst.", entgegnete ich.

Tom lachte. „Ich habe auch nichts Anderes von dir erwartet, Schwesterherz."

Als ich wieder in meinem Zimmer im Wohnheim war, schaute ich auf mein Handy. Ich hatte eine SMS erhalten.

**Wenn du das hier liest bin ich schon**

** fort. Schade, dass wir uns nicht noch mal**

** sehen konnten. Ich soll dich auch von **

** meinen Eltern, Jasper, Emmet und Rose **

** grüßen. Wenn du magst können wir ja bei **

** Gelegenheit mal telefonieren.**

** Alice**

** P.S.: Ich hoffe, du bist nicht sauer, weil **

** Edward mir deine Nummer gegeben hat.**

** P.P.S: Ich hoffe, du kommst mich bald **

** besuchen, damit wir shoppen gehen **

** können.**

Schon wieder standen mir die Tränen in den Augen. Warum sollte ich sauer auf Edward sein? Viel eher war ich sauer auf mich selber, weil ich nicht selber daran gedacht hatte Alice meine Nummer zu geben. Es hatte gelegentlich schon so seine Vorteile, mit Edward befreundet zu sein. Erst wollte ich Alice anrufen, aber den schrieb ich ihr doch nur eine SMS.

**Ich bin froh, dass du meine**

** Nummer hast. Meld dich bitte bei**

** mir, wenn du gut zu Hause **

** angekommen bist.**

** Bella.**

An diesem Tag ging ich früh schlafen. Viel Menschen die ich gern hatte, waren abgereist. Ich verspürte einfach keinen Drang lange wach zu bleiben. Gegen 21 Uhr duschte ich und dann schnappte mir „Stolz & Vorurteil". Nach 15 Seiten war ich tief und fest eingeschlafen.


	12. Toms und Edwards Urteil

Als am Montagmorgen der Wecker ging, drehte ich mich noch einmal um. Nur noch 5 Minuten dösen. Doch als ich die Augen das nächste Mal aufmachte, war es eine halbe Stunde später. Verdammt. Ich hatte verschlafen. Ich konnte es zwar immer noch rechtzeitig zu meiner Vorlesung schaffen, aber dafür musste ich auf meinen geliebten Morgenkaffee verzichten. Ich zog mich schnell an und sprintete los. Der Tag konnte ja nur in einer Katastrophe enden. Gerade noch so schaffte ich es in den Hörsaal zu schlüpfen. Professor Johnson war bekannt dafür, nach Beginn der Vorlesung die Türen abzuschließen. Der Vormittag zog sich wie Kaugummi. Ich brachte ganz, ganz dringend Kaffee. Ich hatte Glück. Die letzte Vorlesung vor der Mittagspause endete eine ¼ Stunde eher, da es Professor Hewitt nicht gut ging. Schnell sprintete ich zur Mensa. Mittlerweile hatte ich richtigen Hunger. So sehr ich Kaffee auch liebte, jetzt brauchte ich was Anständiges zu essen. Als ich die Mensa erreichte, traf mich der Schlag. Unsere Vorlesung war bei weitem nicht die einzige gewesen, die früher beendet wurde. Die Mensa war zwar noch nicht überfühlt, aber so schnell würde ich nicht an etwas zu essen kommen. Gott ist ein Mann und er hasst mich. , schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später machte ich mich auf den Weg zu unserem Stammtisch. Das Einzige das verhinderte, dass meine Laune endgültig im Keller war, war die Tatsache, dass Tom versprochen hatte Garrett in Ruhe zu lassen. Als ich mich unsrem Tisch nährte, hörte ich, wie Edward fragte:

„Auf welches Fachgebiet willst du dich denn festlegen?"

Das konnte doch echt nicht war sein.

„Finanzrecht", antwortete Garrett geduldig.

„Was zum Teufel macht ihr hier?", zischte ich.

„Wir unterhalten uns hier nur.", meinte Edward ganz unschuldig.

„So hat es sich aber nicht angehört.", entgegnete ich gereizt.

„Wie hat es sich denn für dich angehört?", fragte Edward und setzte sein schiefes Lächeln auf. Wäre ich mir eben nicht schon sicher gewesen, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte, wäre ich mir spätesten jetzt zu 100 % sicher.

„Nach einem Kreuzverhör.", antwortete ich und versuchte die Wut in meiner Stimme zu unterdrücken, „Tom. Du hast mir versprochen es nicht zu machen."

„Habe ich auch nicht.", sagte Tom und grinste mich an, „Edward war es. Ich habe nur versprochen, dass ICH Garrett nicht mit Fragen löchere. Von Edward war nie die Rede."

Ich schlug mir mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht. Ich konnte den Tom und Edward auch nicht wirklich böse sein. Sie machten sich nur Sorgen um mich und wollten mich beschützen. Die Sache mit Andrew bewies ja, dass meine Menschenkenntnis nicht die beste war.

„Ist schon okay.", meldete sich nun auch Garrett zu Wort. Dann deutete er auf den Platz neben sich, damit ich mich dort hinsetzte. „Ich bin froh, dass die 2 nicht Jeden mit dir ausgehen lassen."

„Du hast ja Recht.", gab ich widerstrebend zu.

Dann wandte ich mich an Edward und Tom. „Und wie lautet euer Abschlussurteil? Darf ich mich mit Garrett treffen?"

„Wir müssen uns erst noch mal beraten.", sagte Tom und begann mit Edward zu flüstern.

Garrett legte einen Arm um mich und ich lehnte mich an seine Schulter. Das fühlte sich gut an. und was noch viel wichtiger war, es fühlte sich richtig an.

Schließlich hörten Tom und Edward auf zu flüstern und sahen uns an.

„Und? Was ist jetzt?", fragte ich und zog meine rechte Augenbraue nach oben.

„Das sagen wir euch morgen.", sagte Edward und schmunzelte in sich hinein.

„Überspannt den Bogen nicht!", zischte ich.

„Dich kann man prima ärgern, Schwesterherz.", lachte Tom, „Unseren Segen hat er. Du darfst du dich mit ihm treffen."

Erst jetzt merkte ich, unter was für einer Anspannung ich gestanden hatte. Auch wenn ich mir selbst eingeredet hatte, dass mir ihr Urteil egal war, so stimmte das nicht. Ihr Uhrteil war mir sogar sehr wichtig.

Ich fing an zu lachen. „Sehr großzügig von euch Jungs."

Jetzt konnte ich in Ruhe essen. Während der ganzen Mittagspause unterhielten sich Tom, Garrett und Edward mit einander, als wären sie schon lange befreundet. Gut. Auf Tom und Edward traf das auch zu, aber es war schön, dass sie auch Garrett so mit einbezogen. Tom und Edward verabschiedeten sich kurz vor Ende der Mittagspause, während mich Garrett zu meinem Hörsaal begleitete. Wir verabredeten uns für Nachmittag. Wir wollten erst schwimmen und hinterher essen gehen.


	13. Das 1 Date

Nennen wir doch das Kind beim Namen. Der 1. Teil des Dates war ein totaler Schlag ins Wasser. Das lag weder an Garrett noch an mir. Es war einfach Pech. Nicht dass mir das Date keinen Spaß gemacht hätte, es war eher das fehlen von Privatsphäre. Es fing eigentlich gut an. Garrett kam zu mir und gemeinsam fuhren wir mit meinem Auto zum Schwimmbad. Wir zogen uns um und trafen uns am Pool. Ich hatte schon immer gewusst, dass Garrett eine sportliche Figur hatte, aber sein Anblick verschlug mir trotzdem den Atem. Ihm schien es bei mir auch nicht anders zu gehen, denn er musterte mich mit größtem Interesse. Langsam kam er auf mich zu.

„Du siehst heiß aus.", begrüßte er mich.

Ich war mir da nicht so sicher.

„Meinst du wirklich?", fragte ich unsicher.

Garrett stand nun direkt vor mir. Er neigte den Kopf nach unten und flüsterte in mein Ohr:

„Soll ich dir zeigen, wozu mich dein Outfit verführt?"

Ich konnte nicht sprechen, also nickte ich nur. Wahrscheinlich guckte ich gerade wie ein Vollidiot, aber es war mir egal. Garrett nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände. Seine Lippen kamen meinen immer näher. Ich konnte schon seinen warmen Atem in meinem Gesicht spüren. Er schaute mir in die Augen, um sich mein stummes Einverständnis zu holen. Ich war mehr als bereit. Gleich würden wir uns küssen und …

„BEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA", schrie Jessica ganz in unserer Nähe.

Garrett und ich stöhnten genervt auf. Das hätte jetzt echt nicht sein müssen. Langsam drehte ich mich in die Richtung, wo ich Jess vermutete. Wir unterhielten uns kurz mit ihr und hofften sie so schnell wie möglich los zu werden. Falsch gedacht. Wo wir hingingen da ging auch sie hin. Wir gingen schwimmen, sie kam hinterher. Wir gingen in den Whirlpool, sie kam hinterher. Garrett und ich machten mehrere dezente Hinweise, dass sie uns alleine lassen sollte, aber sie konnte oder wollte sie nicht verstehen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie zufällig hier und einfach nur fürchterlich neugierig war oder ob Edward und Tom sie uns auf den Hals gehetzt hatten. In letzteren Fall würde es bald Tote geben. Erst als wir das Schwimmbad verließen, wurden wir Jessica los.

Der 2. Teil des Abends bestand aus einem Essen bei meinem Lieblingsitaliener. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Garrett hier auch oft aß. Kaum zu glauben, dass wir uns nicht schon früher begegnet waren. Er bestellte sich eine Lasagne und ich mir Pilz-Ravioli. Dass die Kellnerin mich nahezu vollständig ignorierte, aber dafür umso häufiger mit Garrett flirtete, steigerte nicht unbedingt mein Selbstbewusstsein. Ich hatte das Gefühl mit Edward und Tom unterwegs zu sein. Das Essen mit ihnen lief zu 90% genauso ab. Mit Genugtuung registrierte ich, dass Garrett der Kellnerin keine große Beachtung schenkte, obwohl sie hübsch war.

„Nun frag mich schon!", riss mich Garrett aus meinen Gedanken.

„Was?"

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was er von mir wollte.

„Ich dachte, du willst wissen, was Edward bei dem Kreuzverhör aus mir heraus gequetscht hat.", antwortete Garrett.

„Natürlich interessiert es mich.", erwiderte ich sofort.

„Ich habe allerdings eine kleine Bedingung.", sagte Garrett.

Ich zog fragend die rechte Augenbraue nach oben. „Die wäre?"

„Ich erzähle dir alles über mich und du erzählst mir alles über dich.", antworte er.

Damit konnte ich leben. „Deal"

„Also.", begann Garrett, „Ich bin 19 Jahre. Ich wurde in Kanada geboren, aber meine Eltern sind mit mir in die USA gezogen, als ich noch klein war. Ich habe keine Geschwister. Mein Geburtstag ist der 08.04. Auf der High School habe ich Football gespielt. Ich studiere Jura Schwerpunkt Finanzrecht. Und meine letzte Freundin hatte ich vor einem halben Jahr. Wir wollten beide die Trennung. Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt und gingen uns gegenseitig auf die Nerven."

„Da hat dich Edward aber ganz schön in die Mangel genommen.", sagte ich.

„Eigentlich weniger.", erwiderte Garrett, „Ich war einfach ganz ehrlich. Ich habe nichts zu verbergen."

Ich sah ihm tief in die Augen. Etwas das ich darin sah, sagte mir, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

„So. Jetzt bist du dran.", meinte Garrett.

Ich erzählte ihm alles, was meiner Meinung nach für ihn interessant sein könnte. Ich fand ja mein Leben ziemlich unspektakulär, doch er hing an meinen Lippen, als wäre es das Spanneste, was er je gehört hatte. Gegen 22 Uhr verließen wir satt und zufrieden das Restaurant. nach unseren Kurzbiografien hatten wir uns über Gott und die Welt unterhalten. Mit Garrett konnte man gut reden. Uns gingen nie die Gesprächsthemen aus. Wir fuhren zu meinem Wohnheim, wo er mich noch bis zu meinem Zimmer begleitete. Er verabschiedete sich mit einem sanften, liebevollen Kuss, der ein leichtes Prickeln auf meinen Lippen hinterließ.


	14. Flucht und unerwarteter Besuch

Und so vergingen die Monate. Garrett erwies sich als wahrer Glücksgriff als Freund. Das war nicht nur in Bezug auf den Sex so, obwohl der großartig war. Andrew war es immer nur darum gegangen, dass er befriedigt war. Garrett dagegen war es wichtig, dass wir beide zum Orgasmus kamen. Das Einzige was mich am Anfang nervte, war dass er eifersüchtig war. Irgendwie konnte ich es ja verstehen, denn seine Ex hatte ihn nach Stich und Faden verarscht. Doch als er merkte, dass ich ihm keinen Grund zur Eifersucht bot, legte sich die Eifersucht. Was ich je doch am meisten an ihm schätzte war, dass er mir Zeit für mich selber ließ. Er verstand sich auch gut mit Tom und Edward, obwohl es mit Edward etwas länger dauerte als mit Tom. Das lag zum Teil daran, dass Edward uns Jess uns bei unserem 1. Date auf den hals gehetzt hatte. Allerdings hatte er ihr auch eingeschärft, sich im Hintergrund zu halten und es kurz zu machen. Wäre das Date ein Desaster gewesen, wäre er in Null-Komma-Nichts da gewesen um mich zu „retten". Erst war ich verdammt sauer gewesen, aber schließlich sah ich ein, dass die Aktion eine Folge seines übertriebenen Beschützerinstinkts war.

Im Februar war Tom gezwungen zu flüchten. Eine seiner „Bekannten" hatte ein Problem damit, dass sie nur ein One-Night-Stand war. Sie lauerte ihm überall auf dem Campus auf. Ich hatte mit so was ja schon viel eher gerechnet. Aber eigentlich eher bei Edward als bei Tom. Egal. Es wurde langsam echt nervig. Deshalb beschloss Tom für ein paar Tage bei unseren Eltern unterzutauchen. Er schwänzte die Vorlesungen von Donnerstag und Freitag und flog Mittwoch am Abend nach Hause. Ich fuhr ihn zum Flughafen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du dir das überlegt hast?", fragte ich skeptisch.

„Ja", antwortete mein Bruder, „Ich brauche einfach mal ein bisschen Zeit für mich. Ich muss noch an einer Hausarbeit arbeiten, die ich nächste Woche abgeben muss. Wenn diese Verrückte hinter mir her ist, habe ich keine Sekunde Ruhe."

Das leuchtete mir ein. Gegen Evelyns Besessenheit was Tom anging, war Jessicas Schwärmerei für Edward harmlos.

„Was haben eigentlich unsere Eltern zu deinem Besuch gesagt?", wollte ich wissen.

„Sie wissen gar nicht, dass ich komme.", bekam ich zur Antwort.

Ich machte eine Vollbremsung. Zum Glück war kein Auto hinter uns, ansonsten hätte es einen Auffahrunfall gegeben.

„WAS? DU SPINNST WOHL?", schrie ich ihn an.

„Würdest du bitte auf den Verkehr achten!", sagte Tom.

„Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt? Wer holt dich denn vom Flughafen ab?", hackte ich nach.

„Jake", antwortete er, „Und zerbrich dir bitte nicht weiter meinen Kopf!"

„Mmmh", grummelte ich.

„Es wird schon alles gut werden.", redete Tom weiter, „Rene und Charlie werden zwar etwas überrascht sein, aber mir nicht den Kopf abreißen."

Ich holte schon Luft um etwas zu erwidern, doch Tom gab mir mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass das Thema beendet war.

Das Leben ohne Tom an der Uni war nicht das Gleiche. Edward, Angela und Garrett gaben sich zwar alle Mühe mich abzulenken, aber so richtig funktionierte das nicht. Ich vermisste meinen Bruder, auch wenn wir nur ein paar Tage getrennt waren. Samstagabend machte ich einen faulen Abend. Erst duschte ich und dann zog ich mir meinen Lieblingspyjama Ich hatte angefangen die „Black Dagger"-Romane für mich zu entdecken. Ich fand es interessant, dass es dort eine Vampirin gab, die auch Bella hieß. Ich war durch Zufall über die Romane gestolpert und war total begeistert. Ich war sogar regelrecht süchtig danach. (A/N.: Ich bin selber süchtig nach den Romanen. Ich kann den Romanen nur jeden empfehlen.) Ich war gerade kurz vor dem Einschlafen, als es klopfte. Ich ging zur Tür in der Annahme es wäre Garrett. Ich öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und ging zurück zum Bett und ließ mich wieder reinfallen.

„Komm rein, Schatz!", rief ich.

„Gerne, mein Hause.", antwortete eine männliche Stimme.

Allerdings gehörte diese Stimme nicht Garrett, sondern Edward. Automatisch zog ich die Bettdecke über mich, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte ich.

„Ich habe mich zu Hause ausgesperrt.", antwortete Edward, „Ich komme erst wieder rein, wenn Tom wieder da ist. Aber heute brauche ich einen Platz zum Schlafen."

Ich gab mein Bestens nicht zu lachen. Gott weiß, ich habe es versucht. Aber es ging nicht. Ich fing schallend an zu lachen. Dass Edward das nicht gefiel, war ihm deutlich anzusehen.

„ … Entschuldigung. …", brachte ich mit Mühe zwischen 2 Lachanfällen hervor.

Edward verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Schön, dass dich das so erheitert.", brummte er.

„… Tut … mir … leid.", lachte ich.

„Dann hast du bestimmt auch kein Problem damit, wenn ich die Nacht bei dir schlafe.", sagte Edward.

Mir blieb das Lachen sprichwörtlich im Hals stecken.

„Das kommt ja überhaupt nicht in Frage.", erwiderte ich.

„Bitte, Bells", bettelte Edward

„Nein", beharrte ich, „Schlaf doch bei einen deiner zahllosen Freundinnen!"

„Ich habe zur Zeit keine.", sagte Edward, „Lass mich bitte diese Nacht hier schlafen!"

„Geh doch zu Jess!", schlug ich vor, „Die hilft dir bestimmt gern."

„Das kannst du nicht von mir nicht verlangen!", sagte Edward.

Ich war müde und wollte schlafen. So wie ich Edward kannte, würde er keine Ruhe geben.

„Also gut. Schön. Du kannst hier schlafen.", gab ich schließlich nach.

„Danke, Bells", sagte Edward, „Du bist die Größte. Ich schulde dir was."

„Stimmt. Ich bin die Größte.", pflichtete ich ihm bei, „Und der Gefallen den du mir schuldest ist riesig."

„Ich springe noch schnell unter die Dusche.", sagte Edward.

Ich sah auf die Uhr. Es war schon spät.

„Beeil dich!", nörgelte ich, „Ich bin müde."

„Mach ich.", sagte Edward und war auch schon im Bad verschwunden.

Kurze Zeit später kam er wieder. Nur mit seinen Shorts bekleidet.

„Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich nur in meinen Shorts schlafe?", fragte Edward

Ich hatte mir wieder mein Buch geschnappt und weiter gelesen.

„Von mir aus.", antworte ich ohne von meinem Buch aufzusehen.

Edward glitt neben mir ins Bett. In der Nacht davor hatte Garrett bei mir geschlafen. Da er das häufiger machte, hatte ich mir ein zusätzliches Kissen und eine zusätzliche Decke gekauft.

„Weißt du wie viele Frauen hiervon träumen?", fragte Edward.

Ich legte mein Buch weg und machte das Licht aus. „Da habe ich ja wirklich Glück."

„Gute Nacht, Bella.", sagte Edward.

„Gute Nacht, Edward.", antwortete ich und kuschelte mich in meine Decke.


	15. Der Morgen danach

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte ich mich irgendwie merkwürdig. Ich hatte geträumt, dass ich ein Vampir war. Das kam davon, wenn man Vampirromane vor dem Einschlafen liest. Eigentlich wollte ich gar kein Vampir sein. Dann müsste ich ja ewig leben und allen Menschen die ich kannte und liebte beim Altern und Sterben zu sehen. Nein, Danke. Ich wollte mich auf den Rücken drehen und noch etwas dösen, stieß dabei aber gegen den Körper der neben mir lag. Da ich noch nicht richtig wach war, dachte ich, dass es Garrett war. Also drehte ich mich wieder auf die Seite und kuschelte mich mit dem Rücken an den anderen Körper. Im selben Moment legte sich ein Arm um mich. Selig atmete ich tief ein. Moment. Garrett roch anders. Diese Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Schlag. Sofort war ich putzmunter. So langsam kamen auch die Erinnerungen von letzter Nacht wieder. Das war Edward hinter mir. Scheiße. Was hatte mich nur geritten ihn hier schlafen zu lassen. Ich musste unbedingt etwas gegen mein Helfer-Syndrom unternehmen. Vorsichtig versuchte ich mich aus Edward´s Umarmung zu befreien. Doch das war ein totaler Fehlschlag, denn mein Versuch hatte zur Folge, dass er mich noch fester hielt.  
„Nicht gehen!", nuschelte er.  
Okay. Wenn es nicht auf die sanfte Weise ging, dann eben anders.  
„Wach auf, Edward!", sagte ich und versuchte nun, wenn nötig mit Gewalt, der Umarmung zu entkommen.  
„Was…?", murmelte Edward.  
Ich merkte sofort, dass er wach war, da er mich losließ. So schnell wie das geschah, hätte man denken können, ich hätte ihm einen Stromschlag verpasst.  
„Was machst du in meinem Bett?", fragte er verwirrt, „Wir hatten doch nicht etwa …?"  
„Spinnst du?", fuhr ich ihn an, „Außerdem ist das hier mein Zimmer."  
„Uups", entfuhr es Edward.  
Auf einmal musste ich lachen. Und so wie Edward mich ansah, wusste ich, dass er meinen Gedankengängen nicht folgen konnte.  
„Bei unserer 1. Begegnung hast du auch Uups gesagt.", lachte ich.  
Edward konnte mir immer noch nicht folgen. Heute Morgen stand er echt auf der Leitung.  
„Du hast mich plump angemacht und Tom wollte dir den Hals brechen.", klärte ich ihn auf.  
Edward schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Ja. Natürlich."  
„Würde es dir was ausmachen zu duschen und dich anzuziehen?", fragte ich.  
Edward setzte sein schiefes Grinsen auf. „Macht dich mein nackter Oberkörper nervös?"  
Oh mein Gott. Wo nahm dieser Kerl eigentlich sein unerschütterliches Selbstvertrauen her?  
Ich ging langsam zurück zum Bett und ließ mich langsam darauf sinken.  
„Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?", fragte ich theatralisch.  
Ehe Edward etwas erwidern konnte schnappte ich mir eins der Kopfkissen und warf es nach ihm. Erstaunlicher Weise landete ich einen Volltreffer am Kopf.  
„Garrett kommt bestimmt gleich." sagte ich, „Und ich habe keine Lust ihm zu erklären, wieso du halbnackt durch mein Zimmer rennst."  
Das schien ihm einzuleuchten, denn nachdem Edward das Kissen zurück geworfen hatte, verschwand er mit seinen Klamotten im Bad. Ca. 20 Minuten später kam er wieder aus dem Bad. In der Zwischenzeit hatte ich mir meinen Trainingsanzug angezogen und Kaffee gekocht. Edward wollte gerade gehen und machte schon die Tür auf, aber plötzlich blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. In der Tür stand Garrett.

Misstrauisch beäugte er uns.  
„Was ist hier los?", fragte Garrett.  
Ehe ich antworten konnte, meldete sich Edward zu Wort.  
„Ich habe die Nacht hier bei jemand im Wohnheim verbracht. Bevor ich nach Hause gehe, wollte ich noch einmal kurz nach Bella sehen."  
Garrett musterte mich. „Stimmt das?"  
„Nein", antwortete ich.  
„Bella", zischte Edward.  
„Edward hat sich zu Hause ausgesperrt.", klärte ich Garrett auf, „Er ist mein Freund, deshalb habe ich ihn hier bei mir schlafen lassen."  
Garrett´s Blick verfinsterte sich. Ich nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und zwang ihn so, mir in die Augen zu blicken.  
„Es ist nichts passiert. Wir haben einfach nur neben einander gelegen und geschlafen. Das ist die Wahrheit. Ich schwöre es dir."  
Garrett umschlang meine Taille und zog mich dicht an sich heran. Automatisch zog ich sein Gesicht zu mir herunter. Der Kuss war zärtlich und liebevoll. Als wir uns lösten lächelte mich Garrett an und sagte:  
„Ich glaube dir."  
Ich hätte ewig so stehen können. Plötzlich meldete sich Edward zu Wort.  
„Ich verschwinde mal und lass euch Turteltäubchen allein."  
Und schon war er verschwunden. Mir war es egal. Hauptsache Garrett war bei mir.

Die Jahre vergingen und die Studienzeit von Garrett, Tom und Edward neigte sich dem Ende zu. Leider war die Zeit am Collage nicht die Einzige, die sich dem Ende neigte. Auch die Zeit in der Garrett und ich ein Paar waren neigte sich dem Ende. Keiner von uns hatte Schuld. Für die Trennung gab es 2 wichtige Gründe:  
1. Unsere Beziehung war nur noch rein platonisch. Wir hatten uns zwar immer noch sehr gern, aber es war nicht mehr wie früher. Das Feuer war fort und zurück geblieben war nur eine tiefe Freundschaft.  
2. Garrett hatte eine Stelle in San Francisco bekommen, doch ich würde nicht mitgehen. Tom hatte eine Stelle in einem Krankenhaus in Phoenix bekommen und ich wollte in seiner Nähe bleiben


	16. Der Krankenhausbesuch

Ich persönlich bin mit dem Kapitel nicht zufrieden, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, das es euch gefällt.  
Viel Spass beim Lesen.

Es war merkwürdig gewesen ohne „meine Jungs" zur Uni zu gehen. Sie fehlten mir, auch wenn ich sie weiterhin jeden Tag sah. Und irgendwann neigte sich auch meine Studienzeit dem Ende. Ich hatte Glück, dass ich während meiner Referendarzeit noch im Wohnheim wohnen konnte. So war die Miete sehr günstig und ich wohnte in der Nähe der Schule, wo ich arbeitete. Als ich Fest angestellt wurde, zog ich in ein kleines Appartement. Jedoch nicht allein. Während meines letzten Studienjahres hatte ich ein Praktikum gemacht, eben an jener Schule wo ich nun arbeitete. Eines Tages war mir ein kleines Mädchen aufgefallen. Ihr Name war Vanessa. Sie hatte braune Augen und einen ähnlichen Kupferton im Haar wie Edward. Wir hatten sofort einen Draht zu einander. Unser Verhältnis war irgendwann so stark, dass ich beschloss, sie zu adoptieren, so bald ich ein geregeltes Einkommen hatte. Meine Eltern waren zwar erst skeptisch, doch sie standen trotzdem hinter mir. Auch sie hatten sich Vanessa´s Charme nicht entziehen können. Tom war sowieso auf meiner Seite. Er hatte mich oft mit Vanessa spielen sehen und wusste, dass sie zu mir gehörte. Es war zwar ziemlich nervenaufreibend, aber nun war es offiziell. Vanessa war meine Tochter. Ich war nicht die Einzige die deswegen total happy war. Vanessa hing noch mehr an mir als früher.

Ich werde nie vergessen, als Vanessa das 1. Mal mit mir Tom vom Krankenhaus abholte. Sein Auto war in der Werkstatt und zum Laufen war seine Wohnung einfach zu weit. Nach dem wir die Schule verließen, fuhren wir auf dem direkten Weg zum Krankenhaus. Doch Tom war noch mit einem Patienten beschäftigt. Also setzten wir 2 uns in der Nähe des Schwesternzimmers hin und warteten auf ihn. Plötzlich kam Edward um die Ecke. Vanessa quiekte vor Begeisterung, sprang auf und rannte zu Edward. Er ging in die Hocke und Vanessa fiel ihm um den Hals. Das bemerkten einige der jüngeren Krankenschwestern und warfen mir giftige Blicke zu. Ich ging langsam zu den 2 rüber und ignorierte die Krankenschwestern.  
„Was war denn das eben?", fragte Edward, dem die Blicke nicht entgangen waren.  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung."  
„Ich aber.", ertönte auf einmal Tom´s Stimme.  
Wo kam der denn so plötzlich her?  
„Hättest du die Güte mich aufzuklären? Ich habe das Gefühl gerade etwas verpasst zu haben.", sagte Edward.  
Tom grinste. „Ich soll dich aufklären? Hätten das nicht deine Eltern schon vor einiger Zeit machen sollen?"  
„Sehr witzig.", schnaubte Edward, „Was ist jetzt?"  
„Ist euch schon mal aufgefallen, wie ähnlich Vanessa euch beiden sieht?", fragte Tom immer noch grinsend.  
Da machte es klick bei mir.  
„Sie glauben, Vanessa sei unsere gemeinsame Tochter.", antwortete ich.  
„Ding. Ding. Ding. Die Kandidatin erhält 100 Punkte.", sagte Tom.  
„Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen.", sagte Edward.  
Plötzlich machte Tom ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Musterte erst Edward und mich und schließlich Vanessa.  
„Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr mir nichts beichten wollt?", fragte er unvermittelt.  
Edward und ich sahen uns ratlos an. „Hä?", kam es wie aus einem Mund von uns.  
Tom holte theatralisch Luft. Als hätten wir etwas unglaublich Dummes gesagt.  
„Ihr müsst zugeben, dass sie euch ganz schön ähnlich sieht. Vielleicht ist sie ja doch eure Tochter."  
Vanessa sah Tom völlig verunsichert an. Ich gab Tom einen Klaps auf dem Hinterkopf.  
„Wie kannst du so was in Vanessa´s Gegenwart sagen?", zischte ich.  
Tom machte ein betroffenes Gesicht. „Darüber habe ich nicht nachgedacht."  
„Das ist mir auch aufgefallen.", knurrte Edward.  
„Es tut mir wirklich Leid.", meinte Tom zerknirscht.  
„Du solltest dich nicht bei uns entschuldigen.", sagte ich betont beherrscht, „Entschuldige dich lieber bei Vanessa!"  
Tom ging in die Hocke. „Kannst du mir verzeihen, Mäuschen?"  
Vanessa legte den Kopf schief und schien kurz zu überlegen. Dann ging sie zu ihm rüber und grinste. „Nah schön."  
Später am Nachmittag ging Tom mit uns Eis essen. Praktisch als Wiedergutmachung. Er machte nie wieder irgendwelche Andeutungen, dass Vanessa die Tochter von mir und Edward sein könnte.


	17. Ausgehen

So wie es war, gefiel mir mein Leben eigentlich sehr gut. Ich wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass. ich etwas vermissen würde. Tatsächlich lag ein Teil meines Lebens vollkommen brach. Dass ich mich dadurch um Vanessa kümmern musste, ging ich überhaupt nicht mehr mit Freunden aus. Es wurde zwar ein paar Mal etwas in die Richtung geplant, aber im letzten Moment kam immer etwas dazwischen. Schliesslich kam Edward irgendwann einmal zu mir.

"Es wird Zeit, dass du mal wieder rauskommst.", sagte er im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Ich wollte schon etwas erwidern, als sich auch Tom einmischte.

"Er hat Recht, Schwesterherz. Du hast schon ewig nichts mehr unternommen. Du kümmerst dich immer nur um Nessie ".

Ich schraubte wütend

"Du weißt genau, Dass ich es hasse, wenn ihr sie Nessie nett. Sie ist doch kein Seeungeheuer ".

Ich sah die 2 ein. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass. sie kurz davor waren loszulachen. Auch sah ich sie gespielt böse an.

"Denkt nicht mal daran loszulachen."

Natürlich konnten sich Tom und Edward nun vor lachen kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Ihr Lachen war so ansteckend, dass. Ebenfalls ich lachen musste. Nach längerem hin und her ließ ich mich dann doch dazu überreden mal wieder auszugehen. Tom bot sich ein um Vanessa zu kümmern und Ich nahm das Angebot an.

Schliesslich kam das Wochenende an dem Edward und ich ausgehen sollten. Eigentlich auch Alice und Jasper kommen, doch denen kam in letzter Sekunde etwas dazwischen wollten. Ein ganz kleiner Teil von mir war froh darüber, dass. Alice nicht kam. Ich mich noch gut an unsere Shopping-Touren erinnern konnte. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran tun mir heute noch die Füße weh. Wie gesagt. Tom passte auf Vanessa auf. Die "Kleine" war deshalb völlig aus dem Häuschen. Sie liebte es hin und wieder bei Tom, der sie nach Strich und Faden verwöhnte, zu übernachten. Auch Mit seiner aktuellen Freundin Karen verstand sie sich ganz toll. Das freue mich vor allem Deshalb, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass. das mit Tom und Karen durchaus etwas Ernsteres sein könnte. Edward holte mich zu Hause ab. Vanessa war schon mittags von Tom abgeholt worden. Bevor wir etwas Trinken gingen, gingen wir zu unserem Lieblingsitaliener etwas Essen. Ich genoss den Abend. Es war wieder fast wie früher als wir noch studiert hatten. Nur Tom fehlte.

"Ihr seid wie die 3 Musketiere.", Hatte meine Mutter mal gesagt und gelacht

Rückblickend betrachtet, glaube ich, dass. sie Recht hatte.

Nach dem Essen gingen wir in eine Bar in der Nähe des Restaurants. Wir waren kaum eingetreten, als sich Sämtliche Blicke der Frauen auf ihn hefteten. Und er genoss das offensichtlich,

"Kerle", schoss es mir durch den Kopf

Edward ging vor mir her. Immer auf der Suche nach einem Platz für uns beide. Er drehte sich gerade nach mir um, um zu sehen wo ich bleibe, da wurde ich von irgendjemandem angestoßen. In dem verzweifelten Versuch nicht hinzufallen, Mächte ich schnell ein paar Schritte nach vorne. Genau in Edwards Arme. Er Hielt mich fest, damit ich mein Gleichgewicht wieder finden konnte. Doch als ich ihn ansah, um ihn für seine Hilfe zu danken, sah er mich nur komisch an und drehte sich wieder weg. Kurze zeit später hatten wir einen Platz gefunden. Edward unterhielt sich mit mir wie immer, doch der Blick ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Als hätte er etwas erfahren, dass. IHM nicht gefiel. Nach ein paar Cocktails musste ich dringend auf die Toilette. Als ich wieder zurückkam, war Edward verschwunden. Ich ging zu meinem Platz und setzte mich hin

"Klasse Abend", knurrte ich gereizt vor mich hin.

"Dein Freund ist mit einer Blondine auf die Tanzfläche verschwunden.", ertönte auf einmal eine Stimme in meiner Nähe.

Ich schaute auf. Der Typ, der mich ansah, sah nicht übel aus. Und offensichtlich hatte er Interesse an mir.

"Soll mir recht sein", dachte ich: "Ist schon eine Weile ihr, dass. mich ein Mann auf diese Weise angesehen hat."

Nachdem wir eine Weile geflirtet hatten, tauschten wir unser Nummern aus. Kurz darauf musste Jason los. Ich folgte ihm mit meinem Blick. Überrascht stellte ich fest, dass. Edward IHM folgte. Oder vielleicht war das Zufall?

Edward POV

Ich hatte mir den Abend ganz anders vorgestellt. Ein wenig essen, ein wenig tanzen und etwas trinken. Doch der Abend verlief anders als geplant. Als sie stolpert und ich sie auffing, hatte ich auf einmal so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Sie. In meinen Armen. Das fühlte sich ... so richtig ein. Ich schüttelte das Gefühl ab. Ich hatte einfach zu lange keinen Sex gehabt. Das Mächte sich jetzt bemerkbar. Und ich würde ihn ganz sicher nicht mit Bella haben. Sie war viel zu rein für mich. Ich sah mich so unauffällig wie möglich nach etwas "Ablenkung" für mich um. So bald Bella kurz verschwunden war, nützte ich meine Chance. Die Blondine, die nach Bellas Verschwinden auf mich zusteuerte, war genau das was ich Süchte. Ein wenig unkomplizierte Ablenkung. Doch kaum wollte ich zu Bella zurück, als ich dass. Gefühl hatte, gegen eine Wand laufen zu. Der Kerl, der bei ihr war ... der verdiente sie noch weniger als ich. Ich kannte Jason von früher und wusste, wozu er fähig war. Deshalb folgte ich IHM, als er sich von Bella verabschiedet hatte. Kurz darauf stellte ich ihn.

"Jason", rief ich

Er drehte sich um und sah zu mir und grinste.

"Lange nicht gesehen, Kumpel."

"Nenn mich nicht so!", knurrte ich

"Wie du willst, ... Edward.", sagte Jason spöttisch.

Ich runzelte argwöhnisch die Stirn.

"Was willst du von Bella?"

Jason lachte.

"Was interessiert dich das? Hast du ein Auge auf sie geworfen?

Ich funkelte ihn wütend an.

"Sie ist meine beste Freundin. Du wirst gefälligst deine Finger von ihr lassen! "

Jason lachte wieder

"Das sollte sie doch besser selber entscheiden."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er.


	18. Eiszeit

Der Abend mit Edward hatte in einer Katastrophe geendet. Als Edward wieder kam, hatte er sichtbar schlechte Laune. Ich legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.  
"Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte ich neugierig, was wohl seinen Stimmungsumschwung verursacht hatte.  
"Klar", war alles, was er sagte.  
So wie er guckte, traute ich mich gar nicht erst weiter darauf einzugehen. Aber nicht nur ich kam in den "Genuss" von Edwards schlechter Laune. Die Blondine, die sich zu uns setzte, vermutlich diejenige, wegen der er mich hatte stehen lassen, hatte auch kein Glück. Nachdem sie wirklich nichts ausgelassen hatte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, schickte er sie genervt fort. Jetzt war ich total durcheinander. Ich hatte noch nie erlebt, dass Edward eine hübsche Frau hatte abblitzen lassen. Als er mich kurz darauf nach Hause brachte und wir bei mir vor der Haustür standen, sprach ich ihn dann doch noch einmal auf seine Laune an. Edward rollte genervt mit den Augen.  
"Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir willst. Ich bin doch wie immer."  
Ich lachte kurz freudlos auf.  
"Ja, natürlich. Deshalb hast du in der letzten Stunde auch die Einsilbigkeit erfunden."  
Edward zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Dann bin ich heute Abend eben mal nicht so gesprächig. Was soll's?"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das allein ist nicht alles. Du warst ab einem gewissen Punkt ... irgendwie ... total kalt."  
"Das sagst du", kam es von Edward gereizt  
Nun war es auch mit meiner Ruhe vorbei.  
"Mit meiner Meinung bin ich sicher nicht allein", antwortete ich im gleichen Tonfall, " 'Blondie' würde mir sicher zustimmen, wenn sie jetzt hier wäre."  
Edward sah mich irritiert an.  
"Wer ist 'Blondie'?"  
Ich schnaubte genervt.  
"Die junge Dame wegen der du mich hast stehen lassen." Dame war nicht unbedingt das 1. Wort gewesen, was mir zu ihr eingefallen war und so triefte meine Stimme vor Sarkasmus.  
Ein eigenartiges Grinsen legte sich auf Edwards Züge.  
"Hat dir wohl nicht gefallen?  
Ich stemmte meine Hände in die Hüften.  
"Nein, hat es nicht. Warum auch? Es ist ja wohl kaum zu viel verlangt, dass, wenn man nach längerer Zeit wieder was mit Freunden unternimmt, die besagten Freunde einem auch die entsprechende Aufmerksamkeit schenken."  
Ich versuchte in Edwards Gesicht einen Hinweis zu finden, ob meine Worte zu ihm durchgedrungen waren, doch sein Gesicht war eine Maske. Also beschloss ich dem Abend hier und jetzt ein Ende zu setzen. Nachdem ich meinen Schlüssel gefunden hatte, betrat ich das Haus. In der Tür drehte ich mich noch einmal zu ihm um.  
"Schlaf gut, Edward", sagte ich.  
"Ja. Du auch.", antwortete er.  
Gerade wollte ich die Tür schließen, als ich verdutzt feststellte, dass sie sich nicht schließen ließ. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis ich realisierte, dass es daher kam, dass Edward die Tür mit seinem Fuß blockierte.  
Ich zog fragend eine Augen Braue nach oben.  
"Da ist noch was, dass ich dir sagen muss", sagte Edward.  
Etwas in seinem Tonfall ließ mich hellhörig werden. Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Schieß los!"  
Edward schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, denn es dauerte ein bisschen, ehe er wieder zu sprechen begann.  
"Ich will nicht, dass du den Typen wiedersiehst, der dich heute angequatscht hat."  
Mir klappte buchstäblich der Unterkiefer runter. Ich versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch meine Stimme versagte. Schließlich brachte ich doch mit Mühe einen Satz heraus.  
"Ich glaube, dass du spinnst, Cullen."  
Meine Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Wut. Mit voller Wucht trat ich Edward auf den Fuß, mit dem er die Tür blockierte. Edward fluchte und zog den Fuß zurück. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und knallte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. Im Stillen hoffte ich, dass ich ihm mit dem Tritt den Fuß gebrochen hatte, aber das war unwahrscheinlich. Ich ging duschen und legte mich dann schlafen. Doch an Schlaf war lange Zeit nicht zu denken, denn ich wälzte mich unruhig hin und her. Ich versuchte es mit Lesen, aber ich konnte mich beim besten Willen nicht auf das Buch konzentrieren. Also schaltete ich den Fernseher ein. Es lief eine Aufzeichnung einer alten Talk-Show. Das lullte mich ein und irgendwann schlief ich ein.

Und so vergingen die Wochen, ohne dass Edward und ich ein Wort wechselten. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, dass er sich einfach so ungefragt in mein Leben eingemischt hatte. Wenn ich so etwas haben wollte, dann konnte ich das auch von Tom haben. Und da er mein großer Bruder, konnte ich so etwas bei Tom wenigstens noch irgendwie durchgehen lassen. Aber Edward? Niemals. Wenigstens hätte er sich für die Einmischung entschuldigen können. Aber tat er das? Nein. Tom hatte verschiedene Versuche gestartet, die Eiszeit zu beenden. Schließlich hatte er es dann doch aufgegeben. Und Jason? Eigentlich hatte ich mich gar nicht bei ihm melden wollen, doch aus einer Trotzreaktion heraus, hatte ich es schließlich doch gemacht. Ich war unter Vorbehalt zu dem Date gegangen. Auch wenn ich mir es nicht eingestehen wollte, hatten Edwards Worte mich Jason gegenüber argwöhnisch gemacht. Dementsprechend steif und verkrampft war das Date abgelaufen. Allerdings war es schwer sich auch Dauer Jasons Charme zu entziehen. Und so trafen wir uns immer wieder. Und schließlich verliebte ich mich in ihn. Sein Verhältnis zu Vanessa war sehr gut. Aber Vanessa mochte auch jeden. Sie gehört noch heute zu den Menschen, die in Anderen immer nur das Gute sehen. Vielleicht wäre alles anders gelaufen, wenn Vanessa ihn nicht gemocht hätte. Ich hätte nie mit einem Mann zusammen sein können, den Vanessa nicht gemocht hätte. Sein Verhältnis zu Tom war etwas angespannt. Aber das verwunderte mich nicht weiter, denn schließlich war er ja auch mit Edward befreundet. Denn so viel hatte ich mit der Zeit herausgefunden. Jason und Edward kannten sich von früher und die Antipathie, die Edward für Jason empfand, beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Aber zurück zu Tom und Jason. Wie gesagt - sie verstanden sich nicht besonders, aber wenigstens rissen sie sich in meiner und Vanessas Gegenwart zusammen. Dafür war ich ihnen sehr dankbar. Nach und nach lernte ich auch Jasons Freunde kennen. Es gab nicht viele Frauen in seinem Freundeskreis. Eigentlich nur eine. Ihr Name war Eva.


	19. Der Zoobesuch

Eines Morgens wachte ich davon auf, dass Vanessa auf mein Bett sprang. Ich ließ die Augen zu. Es war Wochenende und ich hatte keine Lust aufzustehen.

„Bist du wach?", fragte sie.

„Nein", murmelte ich und ließ die Augen geschlossen.

Vanessa krabbelte auf mich zu. Sie legte einen ihrer Finger auf mein rechtes Augenlid und schob es nach oben.

„Du hast ein Auge offen. Also bist du auch wach.", stellte sie fest.

Diese Logik hatte irgendwie etwas Zwingendes. Ich öffnete das 2. Auge und Vanessa ließ das Lid los. Sie grinste mich breit an.

„Siehste! Ich hatte recht. Du bist wach"

Ich rieb meine mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht.

„Also ich würde mich nicht unbedingt als wach bezeichnen. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir noch ein wenig dösen?"

Meine Kleine nickte und nachdem ich die Decke angehoben hatte kuschelte sie sich an mich ran. Ich atmete tief ein und schloss wieder die Augen. Kurz bevor ich wieder eingeschlafen war, merkte ich wie Vanessa anfing rumzuhummeln. So viel also zum Thema „noch ein bisschen liegen bleiben". Mühsam quälte ich mich aus dem Bett.

„Geh du dich waschen!", sagte ich zu Vanessa, „ Ich mache uns so lange was zum Frühstücken."

Vanessa strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, bei der Aussicht aufstehen zu können. Mit einem Satz war sie aus dem Bett und flitzte ins Bad. Das 1. was ich machte, nachdem ich die Küche betreten hatte, war Kaffee. Den brauchte ich wirklich dringend

Nach dem wir zusammen gefrühstückt hatten, überlegt ich krampfhaft was wir wohl machen könnten. Es war Sonntag und da blieb nicht viel Auswahl. Im Kino lief zwar ein Film, den ich mir ansehen wollte, aber für den war Vanessa noch zu klein. Er hieß „The Gamer" (A/N: Ich finde den Film sehr gut. Allerdings ist er in manchen Szenen nichts für zartbesaitete Seelen) Im Laufe der Jahre hatte ich eine Begeisterung für Gerard Butler entwickelt. Ich las gerade die Zeitung, in der Hoffnung, dass mich beim Lesen einen Geistesblitz haben würde, als meine Tochter an meinem Arm zog. Ich legte die Zeitung beiseite und hob sie auf meinen Schoß.

„Was hast du denn mein Schatz?", wollte ich wissen.

„Ich will in den Zoo.", verkündete meine Kleine.

Ich schaute aus dem Fenster. Das Wetter war schön und es wäre wirklich Verschwendung gewesen, den Tag nicht draußen nicht draußen zu verbringen.

„Nur wir 2 oder soll noch jemand mitkommen?", fragte ich.

Normalerweise hätte ich Jason vorgeschlagen, doch der war übers Wochenende weg gefahren. Ich vermisste ihn und er mich auch. Rückblickend bin ich mir da zwar nicht mehr ganz so sicher, aber er hatte mir damals eine SMS geschickt, in dem er meinte, er würde mich wahnsinnig vermissen.

„Wir können ja Onkel Tom und Edward mitnehmen.", sagte Vanessa.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie viel Vanessa von meinem Streit mit Edward mitbekommen hatte, denn dass Edward etwas mit uns unternommen hatte, war schon eine Weile her und ich war mir sicher, dass sie gemerkt hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Edward Zeit für uns hat.", erwiderte ich zögerlich.

„Ich frag Edward.", rief Vanessa fröhlich und sprang von meinem Schoß runter. „Dann sagt er bestimmt ‚ja'"

Und schon war sie verschwunden ehe ich etwas erwidern konnte. Kurze Zeit später kam sie freudestrahlend zurück und verkündete, dass Edward mitkommen würde. Ich rief Tom an und war froh, dass er ebenfalls zusagte. So wie das Verhältnis von Edward und mir zurzeit war, würden wir mehr als einen Puffer zwischen uns brauchen.

Tom holten wir um halb 3 ab. Mit Edward wollten wir uns um 3 im Zoo treffen. Auch wenn ich gewisse Zweifel hatte, wie der Nachmittag verläuft, so fehlte mir Edward doch und ein größerer Teil als ich wahr haben wollte, freute sich sehr darüber ihn zu sehen. Als ich auf den Parkplatz fuhr, stand Edwards silberner Volvo bereits dort. Ich parkte meinen Wagen daneben. Wir stiegen aus und schauten uns um, wo er wohl war. Auf einmal quiekte Vanessa vor Begeisterung und rannte los. Ich wollte schon hinterher rennen, als ich sah, dass sie auf Edward zu rannte, blieb ich stehen. Edward sah sie kommen und ging in die Hocke. Meine Kleine flog grade zu in seine Arme. Der Anblick wie Edward Vanessa auf den Arm hatte und wie beide sich anstrahlten, erwärmte mir das Herz. Nachdem ich Edward begrüßt hatte, hielt ich mich im Hintergrund bzw. an Toms Seite auf. Vanessa schien es egal zu sein. Sie war vollkommen zufrieden damit Edward in ihrer Nähe zu haben. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass Tom mir den Gefallen tun würde und an meiner Seite bleiben würde. Doch da hatte ich falsch gelegen. Wie aus dem nichts sagte er auf einmal zu Vanessa:

„Ich hol mir ein Eis. Willst du auch eins?"

Vanessa nickte und schon waren beide verschwunden. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich Edward gegenüber verhalten sollte, also setzte ich mich auf die nächste Bank um dort auf Tom und Vanessa zu warten. Ich schloss die Augen und genoss die Wärme der Sonne auf meinem Körper. Plötzlich merkte ich wie sich jemand neben sich setzte. Ich musste die Augen nicht öffnen um zu wissen, dass es Edward war. Eine Weile schwiegen wir, bis schließlich Edward fragte:

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Ähm .. ganz gut." Ich sah ihn schüchtern an. „Und wie geht es dir?"

„Gut", antwortete Edward. „Hör mal! Ich hab das neulich echt nur gut gemeint. Ich kenn Jason von früher. Du weißt, wie ich während meiner Collagezeit drauf war."

Ich nickte kurz. An diese Zeit konnte ich mich nur zu gut erinnern.

„Jason war schlimmer als ich.", fuhr er fort, „Er war mein bester Freund. Als er damals mit Alice zusammenkam, fand ich das klasse. Ich meine, der beste Freund zusammen mit der eigenen Schwester. Was konnte cooler sein? Doch dann kam Alice dahinter, dass er sie betrügt. Es hat ihr das Herz gebrochen. Es hat lange gedauert, bis sie ihre Gefühle für Jasper zugelassen hat. Sie hatte Angst er würde sie auch verletzen."

Er legte einen Arm um mich und zog mich an sich ran. Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Das tat wirklich gut

„Du bist für mich so etwas wie eine Schwester und ich will nicht, dass dich jemand verletzt."

Er sagte nichts und ich wusste, dass er dieses schiefe Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, dass ich so an ihm liebte.

„Er wird mich nicht verletzen.", sagte ich voll Überzeugung. „Du hast dich verändert. Vielleicht hat er sich auch verändert"

Edwards Schweigen sagte mir mehr als 1000 Worte. Ich löste mich von ihm.

„Versuch ihm doch bitte ein noch eine Chance zu geben! Bitte! Tu's für mich!", sagte ich und machte dabei einen Schmollmund.

Ich konnte sehen, wie Edward weich wurde und das er einen seiner Geistesblitze hatte.

„Ich will's versuchen. Wenn …"

Ich sah in skeptisch an.

„Ja?"

Er wusste genau, dass er mich jetzt zu fast allem überreden konnte und grinste.

„ … du mir verzeihst."

Ich sah ihn gespielt ernst an.

„Na ich weiß nicht."

Dann fiel ich ihm um den Hals und umarmte ihn.

„Klar verzeih ich dir"

Edward erwiderte die Umarmung. Auf einmal hörte ich ein vernehmliches Räuspern. Tom stand da und grinste breit.

„Stören wir? Sollen wir später wieder kommen?"

Ich löste mich von Edward und funkelte Tom böse an.

„Blödmann"

Vanessa lief zu mir rüber. Ich rutschte etwas rüber und sie setzte zwischen mich und Edward.

„'Blödmann' ist ein böses Wort. Das sagt man nicht, Mum.", erklärte sie mit ernster Miene.

Tom und Edward fingen schallend an zu lachen. Ich gab meiner Tochter einen Kuss aufs Haar.

„Da hast du recht, mein Schatz"

Wir verbrachten noch ein paar Stunden im Zoo und gingen dann noch Pizza essen. Als Vanessa und ich nach Hause kamen, fielen ihr schon fast die Augen zu. Auch ich ging kurz darauf schlafen, froh darüber, dass das zwischen Edward und mir geklärt war.


	20. Das Wochenende,dass SO nicht geplant war

Es war zwar nicht so, dass Edward und Jason von nun an mit einander auskamen, aber wenigstens hielten sie sich zurück. Sie gingen sich so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg bzw. ignorierten sich so weit wie möglich, wenn sie sich doch mal begegneten. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, dann wäre alles so geblieben wie es war. Doch leider tat es das nicht. Den Ausschlag gab im Nachhinein ein Wochenende. Ich hatte nach wie vor einen guten Draht zu Garret und wollte ihn an dem Wochenende besuchen. Vanessa würde bei Tom bleiben. Beide freuten sich wie wild darauf. Ich war froh ganz weit weg zu sein, denn jedes Mal wenn die 2 längere Zeit zusammen waren, endete es damit, dass meine Tochter einen Zucker-Flash hatte und dann war sie nicht zu bändigen. Ich grinste. Dieses mal konnte Tom die Suppe selber auslöffeln. Ich war gerade am packen, als mein Handy klingelte. Als ich abnahm war Kate am Telefon. Sie war seit 2 Monaten mit Garrett zusammen und ich hatte so das Gefühl, dass es durch aus was Ernstes war. Kurz nachdem die beiden zusammen gekommen waren, war zu einem Kurzbesuch vorbei gekommen. Für diese bescheuerte Aktion hatte ich ihm gehörig seinen Kopf gewaschen. So wie ich Kate nach dem Treffen einschätzte, schien sie echt nett zu sein und wenn ich mit Garrett telefonierte redete ich auch kurz mit ihr. Es verblüffte mich, dass sie mich akzeptierte, obwohl sie wusste, dass ich Garretts Ex war. Aber ich schweife ab. Auf jeden Fall ging ich ans Handy.  
„Hey. Wie geht's?", grüsste ich sie gutgelaunt.  
Kate räusperte sich.  
„Mir geht's gut, aber Garrett weniger."  
Ich stöhnte.  
„Bitte sag mir nicht, dass er krank ist!"  
Dann kamen die Worte, die ich befürchtet hatte.  
„Doch ist er. Tut mir echt leid. Ich hatte mich schon irgendwie darauf gefreut."  
„Ist doch nicht so schlimm.", sagte ich, „ Es kann ja niemand etwas dafür. Wir holen das eben irgendwann nach. Nebenbei bemerkt tust du mir echt leid. Wenn Garrett krank ist, dann ist er echt unausstehlich."  
Kate lachte.  
„Ich habe Garrett ganz gut im Griff."  
Das machte mich doch irgendwie sprachlos.  
„Ähm. Wow. Wie hast du denn das geschafft?"  
„Ganz einfach.", sagte Kate triumpfierend, „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass wenn er nicht aufhört sich wie ein kleines Kind zu benehmen, dann verschwinde ich und er kann sich um sich selber kümmern."  
Sie lachte wieder und ich stimmte in ihr Lachen mit ein.  
„Du bist echt Klasse.", sagte ich.  
Plötzlich hörte ich im Hintergrund ein Keuchen und Husten.  
„Hör zu!", meinte Kate, „Ich muß mich wieder um mein ‚Kind' kümmern."  
„Schon gut", sagte ich, „Kümmer dich um Garrett! Ich habe Verständnis dafür. Mach's gut. Und grüß bitte auch deinen Freund von mir. Und ich wünsch ihm gute Besserung."  
„Mach ich.", sagte Kate, „Mach's gut."  
Dann legten wir beide auf. Ich überlegte wie ich Vanessa am Besten erklären sollte, dass sie dieses Wochenende doch nicht bei ihrem Onkel verbringen würde. Doch dann überlegte ich mir, dass das Wochenende genauso gut mit Jason spontan irgendwohin fahren könnte. Ich packte ein paar Sachen für meine Tochter zusammen. Etwas zum Anziehen und ein paar Sachen ohne die sie nicht leben konnte, wie zum Beispiel ihren heiß und innig geliebten Plüschwolf. Sie hatte ihn schon gehabt als wir uns kennengelernt hatten. Er war schon etwas abgegriffen, aber ohne ihn konnte und wollte sie nicht schlafen. Nachmittags fuhr ich Vanessa zu Tom. Die Begrüßung der beiden ließ mich schmunzeln. Man hätte glauben können, sie hätten sich seit einer Ewigkeit zum 1. mal wieder gesehen. Ich verabschiedete mich von ihnen und hatte schon fast mein Auto erreicht, als Vanessa zu mir gerannt kam.  
„Ich wird dich vermissen, Mami.", sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.  
Das zeigt mir, dass ihr das ganze doch ziemlich nahe ging. Ich ging in die Hocke und streichelte ihr über die Haare.  
„Es sind nur ein paar Tage. Dann bin ich wieder da. Und vergiß nicht! Bald fahren wir zusammen in den Urlaub. Nur du und ich."  
Vanessa wischte sich die Tränchen weg.  
„Da freu ich mich auch dolle drauf."  
Nun auch Tom und nahm Vanessa uf den Arm.  
„Wir werden eine tolle Zeit haben.", sagte er, „Und hinterher krieg ich Ärger mit deiner Mum, weil ich dich so verwöhnt habe."  
Vanessa nickte und klammerte sich dann an ihn. Ich nutzte die Chance, verabschiedete mich schnell und fuhr nach Hause. Viel länger hätte ich da auch nicht mehr so da stehen können. Ich hatte gemerkt, wie auch bei mir langsam die Tränen hochkamen. Und DAS hätte den Abschied noch schwieriger gemacht.  
Als ich zu Hause angekommen war, packte ich meinen Koffer. Eigentlich hätte meine Stimmung besser sein müssen. Ich meine. Ein paar Tage allein mit dem Mann, den ich liebte. Das klingt doch toll. Oder? Was meine Stimmung dämpfte, war die Tatasache, dass Jason nicht an sein Gott verdammtes Handy ging. An der Arbeit war er auch nicht, denn dort hatte ic ihn auch schon versucht zu erreichen. Also schmiss ich den den Koffer ins Auto und fuhr zu seiner Wohnung. Ich klingelte, doch niemand machte auf. Also beschloß ich hier auf Jason zu warten. Reinkommen war kein Problem. Ich hatte einen Wohnungsschlüssel. Als ich die Wohnungstür öffnete, hörte ich jemanden keuchen und stöhnen. Ich wusste, dass Jason Pornos besaß, die er sich hin und wieder ansah. Hatte er deshalb nicht reagiert? Das Stöhnen führte mich zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Seit wann hatte er dort einen DVD-Player? Ich machte die Tür auf und mich traf der Schlag. Das war kein Porno gewesen, was ich gehört hatte. Jason vögelte Eva


	21. Der Kuss

Ich konnte nicht anders, als Eva und Jason an zu starren. Das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass ich ein Spanner war und ihnen unbedingt beim Sex zu schauen wollte. Ich war viel mehr wie gelähmt und war außer Stande auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Die 2 bemerkten mich auch gar nicht, so waren sie mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Schließlich ließ meine Starre doch nach. Ich holte mit der rechten Hand, in der ich den Haustürschlüssel krampfhaft umklammerte, aus und warf den Schlüssel nach Jason. Der Schlüssel streifte leicht seine Schulter. Jason kurz zusammen und drehte sich zu mir um. Verärgerung über die Störung lag in seinen Gesichtszügen und etwas Reue als er mich erblickte. Doch für meinen Geschmack bei Weitem nicht genug. Er zog seinen Schwanz aus Eva raus und ich stellte mit einiger Genugtuung fest, dass er noch hart war. Es war zwar kein wirklicher Trost aber wenigstens etwas.  
„Du bist so ein … so ein …."  
Mir fehlten einfach die Worte. Jason kam langsam auf mich zu, während Eva unter die Bettdecke krabbelte um sich zu bedecken. Bei jedem Schritt, den Jason auf mich zu machte, machte ich einen Schritt zurück.  
„Komm mir nicht zu nahe!", fauchte ich ihn an.  
Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände, kam aber weiter auf mich zu.  
„Komm schon , Babe. Das ist ...", versuchte er mich zu beruhigen.  
„Nenn mich nicht 'Babe'!", fiel ich ihm ins Wort und funkelte ihn wütend an.  
Dann sah ich wieder zu Eva. Die lag im Bett und versuchte unsichtbar zu sein, was in dem Moment auch ganz gut so war.  
„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte sie, „Das war so sicher nicht geplant."  
Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange. Aber ich hatte so das Gefühl, dass es sich dabei eher um Krokodilstränen handelte.  
„Ja. Klar.", schnaubte ich. „Das glaub ich euch aufs Wort."  
Ich drehte ihnen den Rücken zu. Aus diesem Zimmer raus zu kommen war jetzt mein einziger Wunsch. Doch weit kam ich nicht, den Jason stellte sich mir in den Weg.  
„Geh mir sofort aus dem Weg!", forderte ich.  
Erst machte er keine Anstalten mir aus dem Weg zu gehen., doch schließlich machte er doch einen Schritt zur Seite, so das ich an ihm vorbei konnte. Ich ging an ihm vorbei ohne ihm eines Blickes zu würdigen. Als ich die Haustür schon fast erreicht hatte, drehte ich mich noch einmal um.  
„Ich will euch beide NIE wieder sehen.", sagte ich wütend.  
„Was ist mit meinen Sachen?", wollte Jason wissen.  
Das war doch wohl nicht sein Ernst. Er betrog mich, aber anstatt das irgendwie wieder gut machen zu wollen, waren ihm seine Klamotten wichtiger. Das sagte ja wohl alles über seine Gefühle, was mich anging. Ich musste ein paar mal nach Luft schnappen, ehe ich in der Lage war ihm zu antworten.  
„Du kannst mich mal.", fauchte ich.  
Und schon war ich draußen. Aber nicht ohne hinter mir die Tür zu zuknallen. Ich stieg ins Auto und machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause . Mein eigentlicher Plan war es gewesen, nach Hause zu fahren, Jason's Sachen zu packen … und diese dann auf den Müll zu werfen. Blöder Weise war ich so blind vor Tränen, dass es ein Wunder war, dass ich nicht einen Unfall hatte. Als ich irgendwann rechts ran fuhr war ich verblüfft, dass ich vor Edwards Wohnung stand. Ich rang kurz mit mir , ob es nicht besser wäre, einfach weiter zu fahren. Doch wider besseren Wissens stieg ich aus. Im Nachhinein glaube ich, dass ich einfach etwas Trost und den Klang seiner Samtstimme brauchte. Ich checkte noch einmal mein Gesicht im Rückspiegel des Autos. Es sah zwar total verheult aus, aber daran konnte ich jetzt auch nichts mehr ändern. Ich wischte die Tränen weg, die mir gerade über die Wangen liefen. Dann stieg ich aus. Gerade wollte ich klingeln, als mir Edward entgegen kam.  
„Sorry, Bells.", sagte er, „Ich treff mich gleich mit jemanden."  
War ja klar. Irgendwie hatte ich die Vermutung, dass dieser „Jemand" eine Frau war. Auch wenn ich deshalb an angefressen war, so konnte ich ihm deshalb keine Vorwürfe machen. Schließlich war das sein normales Verhaltensmuster.  
„Okay", murmelte ich leise und wollte schon wieder verschwinden, doch ich kam nicht weit. Edwards Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter.  
„Was ist los?", wollte er wissen.  
Ehe ich wusste , fiel ich Edward um den Hals und schluchzte. Keine Ahnung wie lange ich brauchte, um mich wieder zu beruhigen. Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern, dass Edward mich im Arm hielt. Die ganze Anspannung fiel von meinem Körper ab. Schließlich löste ich mich von ihm, wenn auch etwas widerstrebend. Zögerlich erzählte ich ihm, was mir passiert war. Er gab ein Geräusch von sich, dass sich fast wie ein Knurren anhörte. Ich wollte zurück weichen, doch sein Griff war zu fest, als das ich mich hätte befreien können.  
„Ich hab's gewusst. Ich hab's gewusst."  
Seine Stimme hatte einen eigenartigen gereizten Unterton, den ich bis jetzt nur sehr selten bei ihm erlebt hatte. Er ließ mich los und ich schaute scheu zur Seite.  
„Ich weiß. Du hast mich vor ihm gewarnt."  
Edward legte seine eine Hand unter mein Kinn und zwang mich in seine Augen zu sehen. Noch nie war mir aufgefallen, was für einen wunderschönen Grünton sie hatten. Für mich waren sie immer einfach nur grün gewesen.  
„Das Herz hat für so manches seine guten Gründe, die die Vernunft nicht kennt.", rezitierte er, nun wieder mit seiner warmen Samtstimme.  
Irgendwie wurden mir die Knie weich und ich konnte verstehen, wie er schaffte problemlos fast jede Frau um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln. Trotzdem ließ ich mir nichts anmerken und lachte.  
„Du zitierst Blaise Pascal?"  
Er lachte ebenfalls.  
„Wenn's verlangt wird."  
Auf einmal veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und sein Gesicht kam immer näher an das meine heran. Eigentlich hätte ich zurück weichen müssen. Doch ich tat es nicht. Und so trafen unser Lippen auf einander. Seine Lippen waren so sanft und der Kuss hatte schon beinahe etwas Andächtiges. Automatisch legte ich meine Arme um seinen Hals. Seine Zunge glitt über meine Lippen und bat um Einlass, den ich ihm gewährte. Der Kuss verlor seine Unschuld und wurde leidenschaftlich. Wohlige Schauer gingen durch meinen Körper. Es war unglaublich. Es war fantastisch. Es war … vollkommen falsch. Ich löste mich von ihm und taumelte ein paar Schritte rückwärts.  
„Ich kann nicht.", stammelte ich.  
Ich drehte mich um, rannte zum Auto und fuhr los. Dieses Mal fand ich den Weg nach Hause.


	22. Verwirrung Edward POV

Ich wusste selber nicht genau, was mich geritten hatte Bella zu küssen. Es war einfach so über mich gekommen. Und doch war es mir vollkommen richtig vorgekommen, als sich unsere Lippen berührt hatten. Als Bella den Kuss erwidert hatte, hatte ich geglaubt, dass sie genauso empfindet. Doch dann war sie von einen Moment auf den anderen auf Abstand gegangen. Mein Ego war ehrlich gesagt … angeschlagen. Erst küsste sie mich auf diese Weise und dann ließ sie mich einfach so stehen. Genauso gut hätte sie einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über mir überschütten können. Anstatt die Sache zu klären und mit Bella über den Kuss zu reden, ging ich ihr aus den Weg. Und sie machte es offensichtlich genauso. Seit Wochen hatte ich sie nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Wenigstens bekam ich hin und wieder Vanessa zu Gesicht. Aber das geschah auch nur, wenn sie zufällig bei Tom zu Besuch war. Vanessa sah mich immer wieder mit diesem eigenartigen Blick an, doch sagte nichts dazu. Es wunderte mich, denn normaler Weise sprach sie jeden auf alles an, was ihr so auffiel. Tom legte nicht so eine Zurückhaltung an den Tag.

„Ihr seid doch beide bescheuert.", knallte er mir eines Abends an den Kopf, als wir uns bei ihm zu Hause DVDs ansahen.

„Ich weiß nicht, worauf du hinaus willst", sagte ich bemüht unbeteiligt, obwohl ich ganz genau wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte.

Tom stellte den Fernseher aus und ich protestierte, doch das ließ ihn vollkommen kalt.

„Wir 2 müssen über meine Schwester reden.", verlangte er.

Schon seit ein paar Tagen hatte ich dieses Gespräch kommen sehen und jetzt war es da. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.

„Leg los!", forderte ich Tom auf.

„Erst wenn du mir direkt in die Augen siehst, während ich mit dir rede!", verlangte Tom und setzte sich gegenüber von mir auf den hölzernen Wohnzimmertisch.

Mir war sehr wohl bewusst, dass es klüger war dieser Forderung so schnell wie möglich nach zu kommen, bei dem Unterton, den seine Stimme gerade hatte. Als ich ihm in die Augen sah, fuhr er fort:

„Wie lange wollt ihr dieses kleine Spielchen mit dem Namen Aus-dem-Weg-gehen eigentlich noch spielen? Ihr leidet nur unnötig beide darunter."

Die Sache mit dem Leiden machte mich hellhörig.

„Bella leidet? Das lag nicht in meiner Absicht."

Toms Blick veränderte sich von einen Moment auf den anderen. Vor mir saß nicht länger ein Kumpel von mir, sondern Bellas großer Bruder.

„Zu deinem Glück, weiß ich das.", sagte Tom, „Denn sonst hätte ich dir schon längst eine reingehauen. Und dann hätte ich ein paar Telefonate gemacht, die alle unschöne Folgen für dich gehabt hätten."

Die Folgen konnte ich mir lebhaft vorstellen. Viele von Toms Kumpeln waren auch mit Bella befreundet und hätten mir eine ordentliche Abreibung verschafft. Mein eigener Bruder wäre nach Tom vermutlich der Nächste gewesen, der mir die Fresse poliert hätte. Ich fuhr mir mit einer Hand durch die Haare und seufzte frustriert.

„Was soll ich den machen? Sie reißt ich ja auch nicht gerade darum mich zusehen."

Toms einzige Reaktion darauf war, dass er mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Meine kleine Schwester weiß im Moment selbst nicht so richtig, was sie will. Sie braucht einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung."

Ich sah Tom zweifelnd an. Das war einer der Momente, wo ich mir nicht sicher war, ob er seine Schwester wirklich so gut kannte, wie er immer glaubte. Um weiteren Diskussionen aus dem Weg zu gehen, versprach ich Tom in den nächsten Tagen bei Bella vorbei zu gehen.

Ich wartete mehr, als nur ein paar Tage, denn am Ende waren es dann doch zwei Wochen gewesen. Eines Nachmittags kratzte ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und machte mich auf den Weg zu Bellas Wohnung. Doch es war vergebens, denn sie war entweder nicht da oder ignorierte mein Klingeln. Ein frustriertes Seufzen kam über meine Lippen. So viel also zu meinem genialen Plan, die Sache mit Bella klären zu wollen. Gerade wollte ich wieder gehen, als mir jemand entgegen kam. Es war Jason, dem ich eigentlich unter keinen Umständen hatte begegnen wollen.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte ich.

Jason sah mich abwertend an.

„Das geht dich gar nichts."

Mit diesen Worten wollte er sich an mir vorbei schieben, doch ich ließ es nicht zu.

„Bella ist nicht da, also kannst du dich gleich wieder verpissen."

Grinsend zog Jason einen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Das ist kein Problem für mich wie du siehst. Ich will eh nur ein paar meiner Sachen abholen, da wäre sie mir eh nur im Weg."

Unbändige Wut stieg in mir auf. Dieser Arsch hatte Bella betrogen und zeigte nicht einen Funken von Reue. Ich blockierte ihm weiterhin den Weg zur Tür.

„Du wirst nicht einen Fuß in Bellas Wohnung setzen!"

Es blitzte etwas in Jasons Augen auf, das mir nicht gefiel.

„Und wer sollte mich daran hindern? Du etwa?"

Der Gedanke allein musste für ihn unglaublich witzig sein, denn er fing schallend an zu lachen. Das war zu viel für mich. Ohne lange nachzudenken holte ich aus und boxte ihm direkt auf die Nase. Der Schlag war offensichtlich heftiger gewesen, als ich beabsichtigt hatte, denn Jason hielt sich fluchend die Nase während in Massen von Blut daraus strömte.

„Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?", schimpfte er, „Du hast mir die Nase gebrochen."

als Jason kurz die Hand runter nahm konnte ich sehen, dass seine Nase wirklich etwas … deformiert wirkte. Auch wenn er es verdient hatte, verlangte es trotzdem mein Berufsethos, dass ich Jason wenigstens ins Krankenhaus brachte, wo sich jemand mit seiner Nase befassen konnte. Allerdings kam ich nicht mehr dazu, denn in dem Moment kam Tanya, eine Kollegin von mir aus dem Haus. Sie sah ungläubig zwischen Jason und mir hin und her.

„Was ist denn bitte hier vorgefallen?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Jason hatte einen kleinen Unfall.", war meine Antwort und ich schaute weg, um nicht grinsen zu müssen.

Tanya schüttelt frustriert ihren blonden Schopf.

„Das war doch sicher dein Werk, Cullen. Du bist echt unglaublich."

Sie schnappte sich Jasons Ellenbogen und führte ihn in die Richtung, wo vermutlich ihr Auto geparkt war. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was gerade in Tanya vorging. Da sie Bellas Nachbarin war, hatte sie alles was Jason angestellt hatte live mitbekommen. In Folge dessen war er für sie die Reinkarnation des Teufels, doch ihr Blick eben war eindeutig vorwurfsvoll gewesen. Ich fuhr wieder nach Hause, doch Tanyas vorwurfsvoller Blick ließ mich nicht los. Nach einer Weile piepte mein Handy. Als ich auf das Display sah, war es eine SMS von Tanya.

Du hast bei Jasons Nase ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Die war gebrochen. Ich hab mich darum

gekümmert, dass dein kleiner Ausraster

keine Folgen hat.

Tanya

P.S. : Gut gemacht.


	23. Rückkehr & Frauengespräche

Der Urlaub in Griechenland war fantastisch gewesen. Die Distanz hatte mir geholfen Edward und den Kuss aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen.. Ein paar Tage vor dem Rückflug, rief ich Tom an, damit er seinen Dienst so legen konnte um am Tag unserer Rückkehr frei zu haben. Gerade hatte ich aufgelegt, als Vanessa aus dem Bad kam, wo sie sich bettfertig gemacht hatte.  
„Mit wem hast du telefoniert?", fragte sie mich.  
„Ich habe gerade mit Tom telefoniert.",war meine Antwort, „Er muß ja schließlich wissen, wann er uns vom Flufhafen abholen kann."  
Meine Kleine kletterte in ihr Bett und ich deckte sie zu.  
„Kann ich dich mal was fragen?", fragte sie unvermittelt.  
Ich hätte eigentlich wissen müssen welche Frage kommen würde, doch wie schon erwähnt, hatte ich Edward aus meinem Kopf verbannt.  
„Natürlich kannst du mich fragen .", antortete ich.  
Vanessa rollte sich auf die Seite , vermutlich um mich besser sehen zu können.  
„Magst du Edward nicht mehr?", wollte sie wissen und sah mich mit großen Kulleraugen an.  
Wie sollte ich ihr das jetzt erklären? Ich war mir über meine eigenen ja selber nicht wirklich im Klaren. Liebevoll streichelte ich meiner Tochter über die Haare.  
„Natürlich mag ich ihn noch.", war meine Antwort. Da ich mir denken konnte, dass ihr diese Antwort nicht reichen würde, fuhr ich fort. „Es kommt nun mal hin und wieder vor, dass man sich nichts zu sagen hat. Das wird dir später auch noch passieren."  
Vanessa wollte wissen, ob ich Edward aus dem Weg gehen würde und ich schüttelte den Kopf, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr die Antwort langen würde. Doch damit hatte ich mich verkalkuliert.  
„Warum holt uns dann Onkel Tom und nicht Edward vom Flughafen ab?", hakte sie nach.  
Es war nicht einfach in dieser Situation NICHT mit den Augen zu rollen. Sie war ja noch ein Kind und gerade in einer Phase, wo sie alles hinterfragte.  
„Schatz. Tom ist mein Bruder. Deshalb habe ich ihn gebeten uns abzuholen.", meinte ich.  
Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie mein Argument nachvollziehen konnte. Ich gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und dann war für sie endgültig Schlafenszeit.

Der Rückflug war zwar genau wie der Hinflug sehr lang gewesen, aber wenigstens hatte es keine Turbolenzen gegeben. Als Vanessa Tom auf dem Fughafen sah, war Edward für den Moment vergessen. Sie rannte auf ihn zu und nahm dabei nicht die geingste Rücksicht auf andere, die sie durch ihr Rennen behinderte. Ich mußte lachen, als sie vor Tom stand und an seinem Hosenbein zog, da er sich nicht schnell genug hingehockt hatte, um sie zu umarmen. Mein Bruder nahm Vanessa auf den Arm und im selben Moment tauchte ein Bild vor meinem inneren Auge auf, wie meine Kleine einmal im Brustton der Überzeugung erklärt hatte, sie würde ihn eines Tages heiraten. Nachdem wir uns ausgiebig begrüßt hatten, vor Tom mich nach Hause und nahm Vanessa mit zu sich. Das war mir sogar mehr als recht, denn so konnte ich in Ruhe auspacken ohne dass mir ein Wirbelsturm namens „Vanessa" dazwischen kam. Ich hatte gerade die 1. Waschladung ind die Waschmaschine, als es an der Tür klingelte. Ehe ich an die Tür ging schickte ich ein stummes Stoßgebet Richtung Himmel, dass es nicht Edward war. Mein Gebet wurde erhört, denn vor der Tür stand Tanya. Sie umarmte mich zur Begrüßung.  
„Willkommen zurück, Urlauberin.", sagte sie und strahlte mich an.  
Ich erwiederte die Umarmung.  
„Es ist auch schön wieder hier zu sein.", meinte ich.  
Tanya betrat meine Wohnung und erst jetzt bemerkte ich die Weinflasche, die sie bei sich hatte.  
„So und nun ist Schluß mit auspacken!", verkündete sie, „Wir werden uns einen schönen, gemütlichen Abend machen. Eine Ladies-Night wenn du so willst."  
Selbst wenn ich hätte widersprechen wollen, wußte ich doch nur zu gut, dass das bei Tanya sinnlos war. Wenn sie sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann blieb sie in der Regel auch bei ihrer Meinung. Während Tanya es sich auf dem Sofa bequem machte, holte ich uns eine Tüte Chips und meinen Laptop. Ich lud schnell meine Urlaubsfotos von meiner Kamera auf meinen Laptop runter. Gemeinsam sahen wir uns die Fotos an und ich erzählte vom Urlaub. Schließlich hatten wir uns alle Fotos angesehen und die Weinflasche war auch so gut wie leer. Der Blick mit dem mich Tanya auf einmal ansah gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht.  
„Ich muß mit dir reden.", begann sie vorsichtig, „Es geht um Edward"  
Das Seufzen konnte ich genauso wenig unterdrücken wie das Rollen mit dem Augen.  
„Will ich hören, was du mir zu sagen hast?", fragte ich.  
„Woher soll ich wissen, was du von mir hören willst.", sagte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tatsache ist, dass ihr 2 mit einander reden müßt. Dringend. Schau! Ich weiß, dass du nicht immer unbedingt ein glückliches Händchen mit Männern hast. Aber deswegen darfst du dich nicht deine Gefühle für Edward unterdrücken. So etwas kann ganz böse nach hinten losgehen."  
Nun war es an mir mit den Schultern zu zucken.  
„Er wird darüber hinweg kommen. Du wirst sehen, dass er bald zu seinem üblichen Verhalten zurückkehrt."  
So wie Tanya mich ansah, hatte ich das Gefühl, sie kämpfte gegen den Drang an mich durch zu schütteln.  
„Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh, Bella. Du machst mich wahnsinnig. Ganz im Ernst. Du bist für ihn nicht IRGEND EINE FRAU. Edward hat Gefühle für dich. Mich hat er nie so angesehen wie dich."  
Ein Teil von mir wollte ihr wirklich glauben, doch aufgrund seiner Vergangenheit was Frauen betraf und meinem Glück mit Männern, war das alles andere als einfach.  
„Aber Vanessa ...", wollte ich schon widersprechen, doch weiter kam ich nicht.  
„Vanessa liegt ihm sehr am Herzen. Das müßte sogar dir aufgefallen sein. Und die Kleine vergöttert ihn. Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken!"  
Wir diskutierten noch ein wenig über das Thema kamen aber auf keinen gemeinsamen Nenner. Schließlich mußte Tanya gehen, da sie am nächsten Tag Frühschicht hatte und dringend noch etwas Schlaf benötigte. Sie stand schon in der Tür, als sie sich noch einmal zu mir umdrehte.  
„Nur als kleine Entscheidungshilfe was Edward betrifft. Er hat Jason in deinem Namen die Nase gebrochen. Gute Nacht."  
Ehe ich irgendetwas erwiedern konnte, hatte sie schon die Tür hinter sich ins Schloß gezogen. Ich blieb vollkommen verwirrt zurück.


	24. Entscheidungen

Tut mir sehr leid, dass ich ewig nicht gepostet habe. Erst hatte ich Stress an der Arbeit und dann musste ich wegen meiner neuen Arbeitsstelle umziehen. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen und hier ist das neue Kapitel.

Die nächsten Wochen waren sehr turbulent. Regina , unsere Direktorin, wurde endlich abgesetzt. Bei dem Regime, dass sie geführt hatte, hatte das Arbeiten nicht den geringsten Spaß mehr gemacht. Am schlimmsten hatte Emma unter ihr leiden müssen. Sie hatte den Fehler begangen sich in einen Mann zu verlieben, auf den auch Regina ein Auge geworfen hatte. In dem Moment wo sich Graham für Emma entschieden hatte, erklärte Regina Emma den kalten Krieg. Und alle Kollegen, die mit Emma befreundet waren, teilten ihr los. Schließlich brach sich Regina selbst das Genick. Jahrelang hatte sie Geld unterschlagen und das sehr gekonnt. Doch sie wurde unvorsichtig und flog auf. Unsere neue Direktorin , Mary, war das krasse Gegenteil von Regina, nämlich ein warmherziger, aufmerksamer Mensch. Auch ich fiel die Karriereleiter hoch und wurde stellvertretende Direktorin. Ich hatte zwar nicht mehr ganz so viel Zeit für Vanessa, doch sie war ein kleiner Engel und beklagte sich nicht. Oder sagen wir besser selten. Emma hatte einen Sohn, Henry, der in Vanessas Alter war. Also verbrachte sie viel Zeit bei den Beiden oder bei Tom, wenn er frei hatte. Das ganze hatte für mich einen entscheidenden Vorteil. Ich konnte Edward unauffällig aus dem Weg gehen.

Ein paar Tage später lag ich flach. Es hatte sich schon seit Tagen angekündigt und jetzt hatte ich eine eitrige Mandelentzündung. Vanessa hatte ich zu Tom ausquartiert , was eine riesige Erleichterung für mich war, denn so konnte sie sich nicht bei mir anstecken. Es kam fast täglich jemand um mich zu besuchen. Ich brauchte mir auch nie etwas zu essen kochen, da mich Ruby, wenn sie mich besuchte, immer mit reichlich Essen versorgte. Tja. Das ist halt der Vorteil, wenn man mit einer Köchin befreundet ist. Alle meine Freunde kamen um mich zu besuchen. Das heißt alle bis auf einen. Selbst wenn es für mich schwer war es mir einzugestehen, musste ich doch erkennen, dass ich deswegen von Edward enttäuscht war. Umso überraschter war ich, als ich nachmittags aufwachte und Edward vor meinem Bett stand. Auch wenn wir uns schon lange kannte, zog ich doch automatisch die Bettdecke etwas höher.  
„Was machst du hier?", brachte ich mit Mühe hervor und mir tränten vor Halsschmerzen fast die Augen.  
„Ich besuche nur eine Freundin, mit der ich dringend reden muß. Und ehe du fragst. Ich habe den Schlüssel von Tom", sagte er ungerührt.  
Statt zu antworten verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust und schnaubte. Wenn Tom das nächste Mal kam würde ich ihm ordentlich die Meinung sagen.  
Edward schien das nicht zu beeindrucken, den er setzte sich zu mir auf das Bett.  
„Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe, was das Reden angeht. Zwischen uns ist etwas. Das kannst du nicht leugnen"  
„Das war nur ein Kuss.", krächzte ich.  
Der Blick, den Edward mir zuwarf, sprach Bände. Ehe ich wusste wie mir geschah, beugte er sich über mich und küsste mich. Ich war so überrascht, dass ich ihn nicht weg schob. Als er den Kuss beendet hatte, sah er mich triumphierend an.  
„So viel dazu, dass es nur ein Kuss war."  
Ich rollte genervt mit den Augen.  
„Hoffentlich hast du dich bei mir angesteckt", flüsterte ich.  
Edward sah mich ernst an.  
„Das wäre es mir wert, wenn ich dich so davon überzeugt hätte, dass ich es ernst mit dir meine."  
Mir schossen so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf, dass mir ganz schwindelig wurde. Aber sagen konnte ich nicht ein einziges Wort. Wir saßen noch eine Weile zusammen. Unterhalten war auf Grund der Mandelentzündung leider nicht möglich, aber dafür umsorgte Edward mich um so liebevoller. Von diesem Tag an kam Edward jeden Tag um mich zu besuchen. Und als ich wieder gesund war, bat er mich um ein Date. Das er es tat überraschte mich nicht besonders. Das ich zusagte allerdings schon. Es war ein wirklich schöner Abend gewesen, dem noch viele weitere folgten. Und schließlich wurden wir ein Paar. Niemanden der davon erfuhr überraschte es, denn insgeheim hatte JEDER damit gerechnet, der uns kannte. Nachdem wir ein Jahr zusammen waren suchten wir uns eine gemeinsame Wohnung. Seine Wohnung war eine typische Junggesellenbude und ich hatte wenig Lust in einer Wohnung zu wohnen, in der mein Freund mit wer weiß wie vielen Frauen Sex hatte. Dagegen war meine Wohnung für uns 3 zu klein. Es war okay so lange Edward nur ab und zu mal über Nacht blieb, aber es war kein Dauerzustand. Schließlich fanden wir eine. Sie war einiger Massen erschwinglich und lag mehr oder weniger zwischen Schule und Krankenhaus.

Ich weiß, dass ihr jetzt gerne lesen würdet, dass Edward und ich für immer zusammen waren, jetzt da wir endlich zu einander gefunden hatten. Dem war leider nicht so. Unsere Beziehung hielt knapp 6 Jahre. Nach 5 Jahren bekam Edward ein lukratives Jobangebot in New York, dass er annahm. Ich konnte ihm leider nicht folgen. Zum einem lag es daran, dass ich auf Vanessa Rücksicht nehmen mußte. Sie hatte alle ihre Freunde hier und zeigte nicht die geringste Lust von hier weg zu gehen, obwohl Edward so etwas wie ein Vater für sie geworden war. Und zum anderen konnte ich meine Stelle als stellvertretende Direktorin auch nicht einfach so hinschmeißen. Also führten wir eine Fernbeziehung, da wir zu Beginn der Meinung waren alle Hindernisse meistern zu können. Leider wurde Edward, angestachelt durch seinen Erfolg, seine Arbeit immer wichtiger und wichtiger. Zu Beginn der Fernbeziehung hatten wir fast jeden Abend telefoniert oder über Skype gechattet. Am Schluß war es einmal in der Woche. Wir sahen uns immer seltener und seltener. Schließlich beschlossen wir beide, dass es am Besten sei, die Beziehung zu beenden. Wir wollten Freunde bleiben, doch auch das funktionierte nicht, denn nach nur wenigen Monaten hatten wir den Kontakt zu einander verloren. Allerdings blieb der Kontakt zu Alice und Rose und somit auch zu Jasper, Emmet, Esme und Carlisle.

Ich weiß, dass es nicht das Ende ist, das sich viele von euch gewünscht haben. Bei genügend Reviews schreibe ich weiter. Eine Idee habe ich schon.


End file.
